Harry Potter i feromony wili
by kasssumi
Summary: Pokonanie Voldemorta ułatwiło wiele rzeczy, chociaż Harry jeszcze bardziej był oblegany przez prasę. Jednak to nie przeszkadzało Snape'owi szokować - teraz, gdy nie był już szpiegiem, mógł i chciał pokazać się z prawdziwej strony.
1. Świadome decyzje

**Rozdział 1: _Świadome decyzje_**

**_gdzie naładowane jest informacji jak kumulacja ośmiu osób na kanapie, tak, jednocześnie  
_**

* * *

Harry Potter był znany jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Chłopiec, Który Zwyciężył, Wybraniec... Ale mało osób tak naprawdę znało _osobę_, jaką był Harry Potter. Po swoim ostatnim odkryciu, sam Harry Potter nie wiedział, czy zna siebie.

Po powrocie do domu wujostwa po swoim piątym roku spakował się i pożegnał. Przez całe lato pisał z Remusem Lupinem, nawzajem podtrzymując się na duchu po utracie Blacka i to pomagało, chociaż nie mogli zdobyć się na spotkanie. Nie dlatego, że Lupin obwiniał go, tylko po prostu było coś, co ich powstrzymywało.

Wstąpił do Weasleyów, którzy odmówili kategorycznie, kiedy powiedział, że chce u nich zostać tylko na jeden wieczór. Stwierdzili, że na Grimmauld Place nie może jeszcze zamieszkać i ulokowali go u Rona. Niby nie powinno być w tym niczego niezwykłego. Cała rodzina rudzielców była w domu, chcąc spędzić miłe wakacje w swoim gronie. Bill zaręczył się z Fleur. Fred, gdy był w domu, wspominał o Angelinie. Ron cały czas mówił o tym, kiedy Hermiona przyjeżdża.

Charlie przyprowadził swojego chłopaka.

Harry doznał pewnej rewolucji, kiedy pewnej nocy natknął się na nich w kuchni. Tulili się i całowali w sposób nieodpowiedni dla oczu innych ludzi. Jak zauważyli Harry'ego, odskoczyli od siebie i wyszli z pomieszczenia z przeprosinami na ustach, a Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata spędził czas do poranku siedząc na krześle i starając się nie przywoływać widoku ruchu bioder i dłoni pomiędzy nimi tych dwóch mężczyzn. Ponieważ przywołując ten obraz czuł się... pobudzony. W pewnych częściach ciała szczególnie. Wraz z nastaniem świtu zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego mu nie wyszło z Cho.

Kiedy pani Weasley weszła do kuchni, zastała go przysypiającego na blacie. Obsztorcowała go całego za spędzanie nocy poza łóżkiem i wysłała na górę, do pokoju Rona, aby się przespał porządnie. Wtedy miał swój pierwszy sen z mężczyzną w roli głównej.

Kiedy schodził na śniadanie, okazało się, że Hermiona przybyła wcześniej. Ron wariował, jakby był na haju. Harry odciągnął ją na chwilę i po krótkiej rozmowie uzgodnili, że przejdą się do mugolskiego Londynu w wolnym czasie, aby załatwić jego sprawunki.

W swoje szesnaste urodziny Harry miał już widocznie dłuższe włosy i soczewki zamiast okularów. Pod koniec sierpnia Hermiona przyglądała mu się tajemniczo i wiedział, że niedługo wszystko odkryje, powód jego nagłej zmiany aparycji. Na szczęście w kumulowaniu informacji trochę rozpraszał ją jej świeży związek z Ronem.

Na dworcu King's Cross prawie nikt go nie poznał. Włosy przysłaniały mu twarz, a bez okularów nie był już tak rozpoznawalny. Dopiero w przedziale miał czas na porozmawianie z pozostałymi przyjaciółmi, Luną i Neville'em, którzy nieco zdziwili się jego nowym wyglądem, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Luna wspominała o nowych dziwnych stworzeniach, a Neville o tym, jak babcia była z niego dumna, że wreszcie zachowywał się jak ojciec.

Na uczcie Harry wyznał Ronowi i Hermionie, że jest gejem.

Ron zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust, a Hermiona zakrztusiła się. Potem stwierdziła, że zauważyła w nim pewną zmianę, ale nie sądziła, że ona prowadzi do czegoś takiego. Zanim Harry zaczął dopytywać się, co w takim razie podejrzewała, Ron zapytał z przestrachem, czy Harry na niego leci i była kolej Pottera na zakrztuszenie się jedzeniem. Zaprzeczył oczywiście, zgodnie z prawdą. Dziewczyna zapytała, skąd wie, jak to odkrył, więc opowiedział im, jak naszedł Charliego i jego chłopaka w Norze. Ron wydawał się być słusznie zawstydzony za brata, ale Harry zapewnił go, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko jest w porządku.

I było w porządku, bo jego przyjaciele nie odwrócili się od niego. Niby widział na własne oczy, że przecież tolerowali i akceptowali związek Charliego, ale Harry mimo wszystko był osobnym przypadkiem. Musiał jeszcze tego samego wieczoru upewnić Rona, że nie interesuje się ani nim, ani którymkolwiek z jego braci i chłopaków ze wspólnego dormitorium.

Potem nadszedł czwartek i Harry dosłownie utonął. W oczach czarnych i głębokich jak tunele.

Snape był jakby bardziej sprawiedliwy. Minimalnie, ale jednak. Chodził mniej spięty i jego twarz wydawała się bardziej ludzka. Harry zauważył, że profesor ma nawyk przygładzania swoich długich włosów na karku. Wkrótce przekonał się, że sam również robi to często. Często również na posiłkach i podczas lekcji wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela, przez co osiągał mierne wyniki w dziedzinie zaklęć niewerbalnych, co Snape wypominał mu mściwie. Pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają.

W ostatnią środę września poprosił przyjaciół o pomoc. Razem usiedli przy stoliku w pokoju wspólnym, omawiając jego sytuację, po czym po dojściu do tych samych wniosków napisali list do _Proroka_, w którym Harry ujawniał swoją orientację, nie chcąc robić z tego plotek, gdyby coś wypłynęło na wierzch i musiałby się potem tłumaczyć. Wysłał go przez Hedwigę dnia następnego, w czwartek, idąc na Obronę.

Zanim Snape zaczął swoją lekcję, Potter wstał i patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na swojego _przystojnego_ (kiedy zaczął tak o nim myśleć?) profesora, wygłosił trochę przydługą mowę przepraszającą za to, czym kiedykolwiek uraził profesora, dziękując za to, co Snape robił dla Zakonu, za ratowanie mu życia... A cała klasa słuchała jak zaczarowana.

Kiedy Harry skończył, odważył się spojrzeć na profesora i niemal się przewrócił. Jego spojrzenie było gorące i wwiercało się w duszę Harry'ego. Był niemal pewny, że Snape używa legilimencji, ale nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się lekko i starał się powstrzymać rumieniec. Snape nagle obudził się z transu i zaczął lekcję tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

W jego ruchach Harry widział jednak pewną zmianę i fakt, że być może poruszył swojego nauczyciela tą przemową, odsłonił mu klapki z oczu.

Podziwiał Snape'a. Uważał Snape'a za przystojnego. Snape mu się podobał.

Jako pierwszy nauczył się tego dnia nowego zaklęcia niewerbalnego. Nawet przed Hermioną. Nawet jeśli profesor był zaskoczony, nie pokazał tego, ani nie przyznał mu żadnych punktów.

Następnego dnia nie poszedł na śniadanie. Przyjaciele również zostali i wyjawił im swoje najnowsze odkrycie, dotyczące byłego Ślizgona. Ron wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, a Hermiona od razu poleciała do biblioteki, chociaż obaj chłopacy nie mieli bladego pojęcia, po co.

W szkole wrzało, czego Harry się spodziewał — musiał już ukazać się artykuł z jego listem, a nie chciał tego czytać. Wiele dziewczyn rzucało mu nienawistne spojrzenia. Zabini klepał go po tyłku i Harry był bliski przeklęcia go. Co w końcu zrobił, jednak w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, za co dostał szlaban od Snape'a. Niestety, z Filchem.

Przetrwał tak pierwszy semestr, Święta spędzając w Norze.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem w swoich kwaterach w Hogwarcie. Do rozpoczęcia drugiego semestru pozostał tylko jeden dzień, ale Severus wrócił wcześniej, ponieważ skończył badania nad nowym eliksirem przed terminem. Palcami wystukiwał rytm Habanery, popijając miód pitny ze szklanki. Zaczął się też zastanawiać nad wszystkim, co się działo wokół w ostatnim czasie.

Pod koniec piątego roku, Potter, w szale rozpaczy po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, omal sam się nie zabił, mordując Voldemorta. Dumbledore (jak i cała reszta czarodziejskiego świata, łącznie ze Snape'em) był w szoku — kto by pomyślał, że Czarny Pan zginie przez pozbawienie głowy i że znowu wielką rolę odegra w tym wydarzeniu miecz Godryka Gryffindora, wyciągnięty z Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa przez Wybrańca.

Przez pięć miesięcy skóra na wewnętrznej części lewego przedramienia Severusa łuszczyła się i nie bez ulgi Snape powitał pewnego poranka brak Mrocznego Znaku.

Severus na dodatek został mianowany nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Oczywiście wiedział, że ma z tym związek fakt, że Potter nie zdobył „Wybitnego" z Eliksirów na SUMie. Chociaż „Powyżej oczekiwań" w jego wypadku był... powyżej oczekiwań dla Snape'a.

Więcej niespodzianek dotyczących swojej osoby odkrył przed światem ten chłopak w trwającym roku szkolnym. Kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu, włosy miał o wiele dłuższe, sięgające mu podbródka. Okulary zamienił na soczewki. A pod koniec września najpierw przeprosił Snape'a przed całą klasą, za wszystko i nic (Severus, pomimo swędzącej i kłującej ochoty, powstrzymał się przed użyciem legilimencji na Gryfonie, który na niego nawet nie patrzył), a następnego dnia w gazecie ukazał się jego oficjalny list z wielkim _coming out_em. Wyjaśnił w nim, że i tak wszystko o nim trafia prędzej czy później do gazet, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić rozrosnąć się przypadkowym plotkom. Co i tak ich nie powstrzymało, bo teraz wszyscy w skupieniu przyglądali się rodzajowi jego przyjaźni z Weasleyem, dopóki w Noc Duchów nie wydał się związek rudzielca z Granger. Potter wydawał się uwielbiać tą parę i drażnić swoją nadmierną obecnością. Ale tak jak oni nie mieli nic do jego orientacji, tak i on nie miał nic do ich bycia razem.

W pewnym wywiadzie Potter i tak przyznał, że jego przyjaciel nie jest w jego typie (po czym następowała wymiana zalet chłopaka, żeby nie czuł się urażony), gdyż zdecydowanie woli on brunetów. Kilkoro uczniów po ukazaniu się tego artykułu przefarbowało włosy i czarny został oficjalnie wprowadzony w modę.

A Severus? Severus zaczął myśleć, czy postąpił dobrze. Nie pojechał TYLKO na badania do Egiptu.

Na swoją obronę miał to, że przed podjęciem decyzji, ku swemu prawdziwemu przerażeniu swoją odwagą (czy też „gryfońską głupotą", jak zwykł nazywać zawsze podobne wyskoki), zdobył się na wypytanie dyrektora o prawny aspekt stosunków nauczyciel-uczeń w szkole. Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby wiedział dokładnie, po co Snape o to pyta. Odpowiedział mu, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie związku członka kadry z osobą uczęszczającą do szkoły, która ukończyła szesnaście lat, ponieważ w czasie trwania siedmioletniej nauki dużo czasu spędzają i jedni i drudzy ze sobą nawzajem. Dodał jednak, że nie jest pewny, czy powinien wyrazić zgodę na drugą rzecz, którą Severus na pewno będzie chciał przedsięwzięć. Po argumentacji Snape'a, składającej się jedynie ze słów: „Czarnego Pana już nie ma", powtarzanej jak mantrę, dał za wygraną z westchnięciem i dropsem cytrynowym.

Samo to, że syn Jamesa Pottera zdołał go zaciekawić i w konsekwencji zmusić do podjęcia jego aktualnych działań, było dość niefortunne i niepowołane przez Snape'a. Severus długo z tym walczył, jednak pod koniec listopada ostatecznie przyznał przed sobą, że chłopak mu się podoba. I jeśli to, w jaki sposób czasami łapał jego spojrzenia na sobie było jakąś wskazówką, iż Gryfon podziela to zainteresowanie, to mimo wszystko Severus starał się o tym nie myśleć. Fakt, że był brunetem, również starał się pomijać.

Rzecz, która z kolei nie dawała spokoju dyrektorowi, była zgoła odmiennej maści.

Otóż Snape miał w rodzinie wilę. Z polecenia matki robił jednak wszystko, aby żadne jego cechy, zarówno zewnętrzne jak i wewnętrzne, nie ukazały tego. _Piękno_, mówiła, _przyciąga fałszywych ludzi, pamiętaj._

Severus więc robił wszystko, by nie być pięknym. Złamał sobie nos. Zapuścił włosy i nie mył ich dostatecznie często. Nie wychodził na słońce. Starał się wytworzyć wokół siebie aurę niedostępności i niechęci, odstraszającą innych. Rezultat był idealny. Teraz jednak chciał nie tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę Pottera, ale również zaszokować.

W Egipcie nabrał koloru, chociaż nie bez trudu. Teraz przyzwyczajał się do braku uczucia łaskotania na policzkach, gdy ściął włosy, zostawiając je — o ironio — w poprzedniej długości włosów Pottera. Pozwolił, aby kilkudniowy zarost zaistniał wzdłuż jego żuchwy, na brodzie i nad górną wargą — jak szokować, to lepiej robić to porządnie i na całościowo. Kolor szat zostawił, chociaż zmienił ich wygląd. „Rozluźnił" je trochę, aby nie wyróżniały się od szat innych profesorów.

Wypił do końca miód ze szklanki i poszedł pod prysznic. Jutro. Jutro wszystko będzie jasne.


	2. Szokowanie rozpoczęte

**Rozdział 2: _Szokowanie rozpoczęte_**

**_gdzie hormony (i feromony) zaczynają swoją działalność, czyli "Efekt Fleur"  
_**

* * *

Harry Potter spędzał Święta i Sylwestra w Norze, tak samo jak Hermiona Granger, co oznaczało, że razem z Ronem Weasleyem, całą trójką, mogli cieszyć się sobą. Oczywiście, Harry taktownie usuwał się codziennie na jakiś czas, aby pozostała dwójka mogła spędzić go razem, sami, jako para. On wtedy albo przebywał z panią Weasley i Ginny w kuchni, ucząc się razem z najmłodszą latoroślą rodziny czarodziejskiego gotowania, albo opowiadał godzinami panu Weasleyowi o mugolskich rzeczach.

W Boże Narodzenie było tłoczno i wesoło — nie tylko z powodu obecności całego klanu, ale i gości. Fleur z Billem, połowa Zakonu, Lupin, z którym Harry w końcu był w stanie porozmawiać normalnie, nie w listach... Było prawie idealnie. Harry nigdy nie miał takich spokojnych i wspaniałych świąt.

Kiedy przyszedł czas powrotu do Hogwartu, z żalem opuszczał Norę. Ostatniego dnia siedzieli trójką w pokoju Rona, rozmawiając. W końcu (ani Harry, ani Ron nie wiedzieli jak) dotarli do tematu sympatii Harry'ego. A raczej Hermiona dotarła.

Kiedy o tym mówiła, miała taki sam żar w oczach, jak gdy mówiła o WESZ.

— Czy zamierzasz coś zrobić, jak wrócimy do Hogwartu, Harry? Dać mu w końcu jakiś znak?

Nawet Ron wyglądał na zaintrygowanego jego odpowiedzią.

— Nie wiem, może. — Harry wyruszył ramionami.

Ron wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Nie, żebym pochwalał twój wybór, ale naprawdę mogłeś trafić gorzej, stary.

— A ja nie po to wyszukałam ci w bibliotece, że taki związek nie jest zakazany, żebyś teraz nic z tym nie robił.

Harry wywrócił oczami, położył się na brzuchu i przytulił poduszkę. Czasami żałował, że wygadał się przed przyjaciółmi w sprawie tajemniczego bruneta, o którym myślał, do którego czuł miętę. Spróbował wytłumaczyć im swoje opory przed wyznaniem tego mężczyźnie.

— Spójrzcie na to tak: kiedy jest się hetero, uważa się, że teoretycznie można zwracać uwagę na każdego osobnika drugiej płci. A jak się trafi na kogoś, kto preferuje swoją, to rzadkość. A ja mam na odwrót.

— Wybacz, ale jesteś Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Chłopcem, Który Zwyciężył. Z każdego hetero możesz zrobić geja. No, nie ze mnie. Ja mam Hermionę — oznajmił wesoło Ron, przytulając dziewczynę.

— To trochę niefortunne, że nadal nazywają cię „chłopcem" — wtrąciła Hermiona.

— Ha! Racja! — burknął Harry. — I jak on może się zainteresować kimś takim? Dojrzały mężczyzna i dzieciak?

— Kiedyś bym się wzdrygnął z obrzydzenia — mruknął Ron i jednak wstrząsnął się dla żartu, na co pozostała dwójka roześmiała się.

— Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Wszystko jakoś się rozwiąże.

— Nie zamierzasz poszukać dla mnie książki „Pięćdziesiąt sposobów na zmianę czyjejś orientacji seksualnej", żebym mógł ich użyć na Snapie? — zapytał Harry.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem i wtrącił, zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć:

— Pół roku temu sam bym jej użył, żeby zmienić cię na... ee, na prostą. Kiedy nam powiedziałeś pierwszego dnia szkoły, taki miałem zamiar.

— Ron, nie ma takiej książki, bo to tak nie działa — powiedziała zirytowana dziewczyna. — A Harry'emu dobrze tak, jak jest. Prawda, Harry?

— Tak, tak — odpowiedział wesoło brunet, wyciągając szkła kontaktowe. — Bądźcie teraz cicho, bo mam zamiar iść spać.

Ron wyszedł, aby odprowadzić Hermionę do jej pokoju, a Harry pomyślał, że już jutro zobaczy znowu Snape'a, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

* * *

Harry nigdy tak szybko nie zszedł na śniadanie, ciągnąc ze sobą jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzonego Rona i chichoczącą na widok jego entuzjazmu Hermionę. Przyjaciel usiadł naprzeciwko niego, tyłem do miejsca, w którym zwykle siada Snape, natomiast Hermiona usiadła obok Harry'ego. Ron sennie gapił się w swoją owsiankę w miarę przybywania uczniów i nawet nie starał się jej zjadać — wyraźny sygnał, że jeszcze nie kontaktuje dobrze z rzeczywistością.

— Spóźnia się — zauważył Harry, zerkając na swój zegarek.

Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego, ale nie odpowiedziała. Sięgnęła nożem po masło w tym samym czasie, co Harry po puchar z sokiem z dyni.

I wtedy wszedł Snape.

Hermiona upuściła nóż, a Harry oblał się sokiem, zakrztusił nim i wypluł jego resztki z ust, które skapały po jego brodzie na jego podołek, powiększając wcześniejszą plamę. Ron, zaciekawiony rozlegającym się wszędzie odgłosem upuszczania czegoś albo plucia sokiem, odwrócił się, a robiąc to, widział wiele podobnych, nie tylko damskich reakcji, takich jak jego przyjaciela i dziewczyny. Spojrzał tam, gdzie kierował się wzrok wszystkich — na stół prezydialny i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Profesor Snape stał przy swoim krześle, wyglądając na nieźle wybitego z rytmu. Cały Hogwart patrzył się na niego w ciszy. Po kilku chwilach usiadł i zaczął zwyczajnie jeść, a głośny chichot dyrektora przywołał wszystkich do pionu.

Hermiona wycierała twarz Harry'ego chusteczką, a on nadal się gapił nieobecnym wzrokiem.

— Harry — powiedziała cicho, klepiąc go lekko w policzek. — Wyglądasz jak Ron na czwartym roku, gdy zobaczył Fleur.

— Na Merlina, naprawdę tak wyglądałem? — wrzasnął Ron w przerażeniu.

— Nadal tak wyglądasz, gdy ona jest w pobliżu — rzuciła, z nieco ostrzejszą nutą, Hermiona.

Harry nagle momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem i gwałtownie wstał, uderzając kolanami o blat.

— Harry?

— Muszę zmienić szatę — wymamrotał, odchodząc od stołu i trąc dłońmi twarz, potykając się o skraj własnej szaty.

— Możesz użyć zaklęcia suszącego, stary! — krzyknął za nim Ron.

Ale Harry już uciekał z sali, niemal biegiem. Hermiona położyła głowę na stole i zaczęła się tak głośno śmiać, że cały stół zwrócił na nią uwagę.

— Hermiona?

— Ron, na Merlina, widziałeś? Widziałeś?

— Co?

— Jego reakcję! — podniosła głowę i pochyliła się nad stołem do chłopaka. — Wcześniej on go fascynował tylko. Nic więcej. Ale teraz... Teraz Harry wpadł po uszy!

Harry wpadł nie tylko po uszy, ale też w znikający stopień, o którym zwykle zapominał Neville. Twarz nadal go niemiłosiernie piekła, ale starał się wydostać z pułapki tak, aby nie musieć pierwszego dnia po przerwie świątecznej odwiedzać skrzydła szpitalnego z powodu zwichniętej kostki.

— Może pomóc, Harry?

Chłopak poderwał głowę i gdyby nie był czerwony, zarumieniłby się pod wzrokiem Dumbledore'a.

— Uch, jeśli nie byłby to dla pana problem, panie dyrektorze...

Z pomocą mężczyzny Harry w końcu był wolny. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Dumbledore zaoferował, że odprowadzi go kawałek. Okazało się, że dyrektor chce porozmawiać o Syriuszu, a raczej o tym, jak z jego stratą radzi sobie Gryfon. Harry powiedział mu, że dzięki Lupinowi wszystko już jest dobrze, że pomogły listy i rozmowy w cztery oczy. Tuż przed rozstaniem Harry usłyszał:

— Wiesz, mój drogi chłopcze, że związki nauczycieli z uczniami nie są zakazane?

Po czym Harry na nowo poczuł rumieniec, a Dumbledore odszedł, nucąc. _Ten człowiek wie wszystko_, przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl. Szybko przebrał szatę, nadal nie myśląc o zaklęciu czyszczącym i pobiegł na eliksiry.

Od tego roku błyszczał na nich z powodu starego podręcznika, który znalazł w szafce na początku roku, i z którego miał korzystać do momentu, aż dotrze do niego nowy egzemplarz z _Esów i Floresów_. Kiedy jednak zamówienie przyszło, zamienił jedynie okładki i nadal korzystał z podręcznika, który był własnością „Księcia Półkrwi". Od niemal samego początku Hermiona była w trakcie poszukiwań rzeczonego _Księcia_ w bibliotece, nie mogąc przełknąć tego, że jego (lub _jej_, jak niezmiennie przypominała) sugestie są lepsze niż wytyczne w podręczniku.

* * *

Severus tryumfował i rozkoszował się tym na swój sposób. Rozproszeni jego nowym wyglądem, atakowani przez wilowe feromony i mający swoje własne hormony przeciwko sobie, uczniowie tracili punkty na jego lekcjach hurtowo. Nie wyłączając samego Pottera, który pomimo swojej obszernej znajomości magii obronnej miał problemy z opanowaniem zaklęć niewerbalnych.

Severus również wciąż i wciąż od nowa, ku pochlebieniu swojej ślizgońskiej próżności, przywoływał z pamięci pierwsze śniadanie w Hogwarcie po swojej „przemianie" i reakcję młodego Gryfona na swoje pojawienie się. Niemal codziennie nurkował do myślodsiewni, aby przyjrzeć się mu z bliska i wysłuchać ciekawie brzmiącej i wiele obiecującej teorii Granger, mówiącej o tym, jakoby Potter „wpadł po uszy", ale i wcześniej był „zafascynowany". Musiał starać się opanowywać uśmieszek, kiedy spoglądał na chłopaka.

Na ostatnich jego zajęciach w czwartek, z szóstą klasą, jakiś bałwan niewerbalnie podpalił Severusowi szatę. Siedział w niej, póki nie zabrzmiał dzwonek, bo nierozważnie byłoby się teraz przebierać przy wszystkich.

— Panie Potter, proszę na słówko — powiedział głośno, kiedy klasa zaczęła się pakować.

— To nie on podpalił pańską szatę! — wrzasnął w jego obronie Ron, zanim Hermiona zdołała go powstrzymać. Wzrok Snape'a skupił się momentalnie na rudzielcu.

— Minus pięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panie Weasley — powiedział, wychodząc zza biurka. Patrzył zadowolony, jak Ron rzuca się, a dwójka jego przyjaciół wysyła go za drzwi.

W końcu został sam z Potterem, stojącym na przedzie klasy, niezdecydowany, co ma teraz robić i zastanawiający się, co też takiego zrobił wcześniej. Severus powoli rozpiął szatę i ściągnął ją, oceniając zniszczenia. Po oględzinach odłożył ją na biurko i oparł się o nie ciałem, naprzeciwko Gryfona. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, widząc jego zaróżowione policzki, niewątpliwie od widoku swojego profesora rozbierającego się.

— Chociaż widok pana z rumieńcem bezsprzecznie jest uroczy, nie zawołałem pana po to, żeby go wywołać.

Severus poczekał, aż te słowa przebrzmią, a Potter spojrzy na niego jeszcze bardziej czerwony, z niedowierzaniem. Snape sięgnął spod papierów na biurku książkę _Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych. _W starej okładce, nową książkę. Bawił się nią, trzymając ją w dłoniach.

— Profesor Slughorn niezmiernie wychwala twoje umiejętności w dziedzinie eliksirów, panie Potter. Na początku myślałem, że może wziął się pan za naukę, ale kiedy w końcu usłyszałem, jak uwarzył pan Wywar Żywej Śmierci na pierwszej lekcji, zacząłem coś podejrzewać. — Odłożył książkę i wyciągnął rękę do Pottera. — Proszę oddać podręcznik, z którego pan korzysta do tej pory.

Gryfon przyglądał się jego dłoni z zaciśniętymi ustami. Severusa dziwiło to, że jeszcze nic nie powiedział, że ani razu nie przerwał jego przemowy.

Nagle twarz chłopaka ponownie się zarumieniła, na co Snape uniósł jedną brew do góry. Ciekawił się, o czym też nastolatek mógł w tej chwili pomyśleć, ale powstrzymał się przed użyciem legilimencji.

— Panie Potter. Proszę mi oddać podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi.

To odniosło skutek. Gryfon podniósł głowę i trochę blady przypatrywał się nauczycielowi. Severus westchnął.

— Nie żebym za tym tak bardzo tęsknił, ale zwykle ma pan wiele do powiedzenia, panie Potter — powiedział cicho, odbijając się od blatu. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem. — Czyżby czuł się pan rozproszony? — zapytał, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Potter zacisnął oczy i cofnął się krok do tylu, grzebiąc w torbie.

— Już panu oddaję ten podręcznik. Skąd pan wiedział?

— Ponieważ ja jestem Księciem Półkrwi, Potter. — Severus zrezygnował z jakiegoś kłamstwa.

Książka wypadła z rąk Gryfona.

— To pan...? Te zaklęcia...?

Wzrok Snape'a od razu stał się ostry i twardy.

— Używałeś tych zaklęć, Potter?

Chłopak wpatrzył się w niego z niepokojem.

— N-nie wszystkich, proszę pana. Tylko kilku...

Severus mógł się domyślić, które to zaklęcia były. Gdybym użył tych groźniejszych, na pewno Snape dowiedziałby się o tym. Odetchnął z ulgą i schylił się po książkę, zamiast przywoływać ją zaklęciem.

Jak się podniósł, z pozbawieniem zauważył, że Gryfon znowu jest czerwony.

— Reaguje pan bardzo żywo na moją obecność, panie Potter.

Snape niemal wyczuł, jak chłopak mentalnie jęknął.

— Czy coś jeszcze chciał pan ode mnie?

— Owszem, ale to wymaga lepszego i głębszego poznania się.

Szok na twarzy Gryfona po chwili znowu przeszedł w zawstydzenie, ale Severus udał że nie zauważył i kontynuował:

— Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że teraz nie będzie już gwiazdą eliksirów?

— Och — wyrzucił z siebie chłopak. — Och — powtórzył słabiej.

— Jeśli pan wyrazi ochotę, mogę panu udzielić korepetycji — powiedział Snape, bawiąc się tym razem swoim podręcznikiem w dłoniach. Potter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Zrobiłby to pan? Po co? Co by pan z tego miał?

— Dyskrecję, że nie wyda pan prawdziwej tożsamości Księcia Półkrwi i nie będzie podejrzane, jak nagle przestanie pan być dobry w eliksirach — odpowiedział, odkładając książkę na biurko. — Oraz będę mógł pana bliżej poznać, panie Potter — dodał cichym, basowym głosem.

Gryfon wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby jednocześnie chciał jęknąć i połknąć ślinę.

— Dobrze, profesorze — powiedział cicho.

— Możesz już odejść — oznajmił Snape, zabierając swoją szatę z biurka.

— Proszę pana?

Odwrócił się, zerkając na chłopaka przy drzwiach, który na twarzy miał wyraz determinacji.

— Wygląda pan dzisiaj... ostatnio... bardzo atrakcyjnie — wydusił Potter, czerwony po cebulki włosów.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko, minimalnie i skinął głową.

— Pan również, panie Potter.

Gryfon wybiegł z klasy, jakby goniła go Ognista Pożoga. Snape musiał stwierdzić, że to jest najciekawsza rzecz, jaka mu się przydarzyła podczas dzisiejszych urodzin.


	3. Odkrycie niewiarygodnego

**Rozdział 3: _Odkrycie niewiarygodnego_**

**_gdzie "Efekt Fleur" jest rozpoznany i następuje epizod łazienkowy  
_**

* * *

— Snape co?

Harry zastał Rona i Hermionę czekających na niego w pokoju wspólnym na kanapie przed kominkiem. Upadł na ziemię pomiędzy ich nogami i schował twarz w dłoniach. Potem, mamrocząc, opowiedział im, co się wydarzyło. Musiał kilka razy się powtarzać, ponieważ przyjaciele nie rozumieli go. Gdy skończył, cisza trwała przez kilka chwil.

— Powiedział, że jesteś uroczy? — zainteresowała się Hermiona.

— Snape _co_? — powtórzył Ron.

— Och, przestań, Ron, Harry dwa razy się powtórzył. Snape powiedział, że też wygląda atrakcyjnie!

— Ale nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. A po za tym... — Ron nagle urwał i spojrzał na dziewczynę, rozproszony. — Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi! Tylko o to, że on jest Księciem Półkrwi!

Hermiona rozszerzyła oczy i wstała z kanapy.

— Czekajcie... Chyba, chyba coś mi... Idę do biblioteki!

Ron popatrzył za nią w rozbawieniu.

— Ciekawe, co tym razem tam znajdzie. A, stary. Nie przejmuj się korkami u Snape'a. Będziesz miał wymówki dla Slughorna, żeby nie chodzić na jego przyjęcia.

— Ron, to jest mój najmniejszy problem. — Harry podniósł się i usiadł na miejscu Hermiony, przygładzając włosy na karku. — Będę z nim sam na sam przez kilka godzin tygodniowo. Co ja mam tam robić?

— Stary, nikt nie mówi, że musisz robić cokolwiek — westchnął Ron. — Jak będzie drętwo, masz wymówkę w postaci nauki eliksirów. A zawsze możesz go lepiej poznać, jak będziecie sami, więc to tak, jakby sam Snape dawał ci drugą furtkę.

Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Nawet, jeśli się wygłupiłem przed nim dzisiaj?

— No — odrzekł Weasley z szerokim uśmiechem. — A nawet zwłaszcza. Bo teraz też wie, że jesteś zainteresowany!

— Ron, teraz połowa szkoły jest zainteresowana. Widziałeś, jak Lavender Brown eksponuje swoje... er, zderzaki na Obronie?

Ron odchylił się i zerknął na wspomnianą dziewczynę.

— Może. Ale nie dziwię się jej, w końcu Snape nie wygląda już jak tłusty drań. — Wstał, przeciągając się. — Chociaż nadal się jak taki zachowuje. Stary, chodźmy na obiad, może będzie tam już Hermiona.

Hermiona już tam była, z dwoma książkami. Właściwie z jedną wielką, wyglądającą na starą i poważaną księgą oraz skoroszytem starych gazet. Rozłożyła je na stole, odsuwając ich talerze, ku rozpaczy Rona.

— Popatrzcie.

Najpierw znalazła odpowiedni artykuł w gazecie i wskazała palcem na młodą dziewczynę. Podpis głosił: _Eileen Prince, kapitan gargulkowej drużyny Hogwartu_.

— No i? — zapytał Ron, sięgając po udko kurczaka.

— Znalazłam ją już wcześniej z powodu pasującego do Księcia nazwiska, ale nie wydawała się mieć nic wspólnego z Eliksirami, więc wykluczyłam ją. Dzisiaj jednak postanowiłam sprawdzić ją dokładniej i... — Hermiona przysunęła drugi przyniesiony przedmiot, a Ron z respektem odsunął część swojego obiadu. Nie wiedzieli, jak dziewczyna zdołała to wynieść z biblioteki, ale lepiej, żeby nie wróciło poplamione tłuszczem.

Ostrożnie przerzuciła strony, aż dotarła do tej właściwej. Przysunęła książkę chłopakom prawie pod nos.

Na danych kartach było wyrysowane drzewo genealogiczne. Na samym dole widniało nazwisko „Severus Snape", a pod spodem „mistrz eliksirów". Ciągnęła się od niego linia w górę, rozwidlająca się na dwie inne. Jedna do „Eileen Prince", a druga do nazwiska „Tobiasz Snape — mugol".

— Stąd wziął się jego przydomek. Jest półkrwi, jak widać — wskazała na wyraz pod nazwiskiem jego ojca — a panieńskie nazwisko matki... Cóż.

Harry uznał to za niezwykle ciekawe. Studiował już wzrokiem pozostałe osoby.

— Coś jeszcze odkryłaś? — zapytał podekscytowany.

— Nic więcej nie szukałam, nie wiedziałam takiej potrzeby — odpowiedziała, patrząc dwa miejsca dalej, gdzie Ron uległ wołaniom swojego żołądka.

Harry odmruczał coś, pochłonięty w stronach księgi. Hermiona jednym okiem go pilnowała, a drugie trzymała na swoim chłopaku z pewną czułością na twarzy.

Brunet w pewnym momencie dosłownie spadł z siedzenia z prawdziwym, wysokim, dziewczęcym piskiem. Wszyscy w okolicy obrócili się przestraszeni, aby na niego spojrzeć, a on utkwił wzrok w stole prezydialnym, ruszając niemo wargami. Kilkoro nauczycieli zauważyło jego zachowanie i zaniepokoiło się.

Sam Dumbledore natomiast wyglądał na niezmiernie radosnego i zaciekawionego.

— Harry? Harry, co się stało?

Potter spojrzał na Hermionę, gdy Ron już mu pomógł wstać. Bez słowa wskazał palcem na jedną z osób na drzewie genealogicznym Snape'a.

— Wila? — wydarł się Weasley na całą salę.

Cała trójka utkwiła spojrzenie w nauczycielu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, który odwzajemnił je, z lekkim uniesieniem brwi i delikatnym skinieniem głowy, jakby na potwierdzenie niezadanego pytania na temat prawdziwości ich danych.

Harry zemdlał. Bardzo widowiskowo i dramatycznie, lądując twarzą w zupie cebulowej.

Dumbledore zaczął się otwarcie śmiać, zanim się szybko nie opanował i nie uciszył sali.

— Panno Granger, panie Weasley, proszę zatroszczyć się o pana Pottera. Wy, drodzy uczniowie, nie macie się czym przejmować. Nie, Voldemort nie wrócił. Ach, a skoro i tak już mówię, a wy mnie słuchacie — dodał, prostując się bardziej i wskazując na Severusa — dowiedzcie się, że nasz drogi profesor Snape ma w sobie krew wili. Stąd pewnie wielu z was... w ostatnim czasie... patrzy na niego inaczej i odczuwa coś innego w stosunku do niego.

Gdy dyrektor siadał, niemal dusił się od powstrzymanego chichotu.

Severus Snape nawet nie podniósł wzroku. Jadł swoją zupę cebulową jakby nic się nie stało.

* * *

Woda spłynęła po twarzy Harry'ego.

— Ron! Za bardzo ci się to podoba! — Głos Hermiony dotarł do niego tuż po wilgotnym doznaniu na policzkach.

Brunet zamrugał i skupił wzrok w twarzy Rona, który szczerzył się do niego z bliskiej odległości.

— Stary, to było melodramatyczne. Ludzie pomyśleli, że masz jakiś atak w stylu „Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił".

Potter skrzywił się lekko i stanął na nogi.

— Czyli to nie był dziwny sen i Snape naprawdę... — urwał, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i grupka Puchonów weszła do środka. Zatrzymali się, wpatrując w Hermionę.

Dopiero po chwili dziewczyna zorientowała się, że przecież znajdują się w męskiej toalecie. Spłonęła rumieńcem i otworzyła szeroko drzwi wypadając na zewnątrz, ale nie zdążyła ich zamknąć, bo wpadła na jakiś ciemny kształt...

— Panno Granger, co pani robiła w męskiej... — zaczął Snape, spoglądając na nią i do środka. Zauważył tam speszonego Pottera, Weasleya i paru Puchonów, wśród których każdy wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Uniósł brew i z powrotem skierował wzrok na Granger. — ...toalecie?

Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko patrzyła na niego nie jakby miała zamiar się tłumaczyć, tylko badając i oceniając go. Ach, no tak, mógł się domyślić, że Potter powtórzył swoim przyjaciołom całą ich rozmowę. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Więc?

— Harry zasłabł i razem z Ronem przywracaliśmy go do użyteczności. Musi przecież napisać esej na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią.

Druga brew Snape'a dołączyła do pierwszej, a z łazienki dobiegło weasleyowskie parsknięcie.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział i już miał odejść, kiedy uśmiechnął się sugestywnie i zajrzał w głąb łazienki. — Panie Potter, we wtorek oczekuję pana w moim biurze po lekcjach w sprawie, nad którą... dyskutowaliśmy.

I odszedł, dostojnym jak zawsze krokiem, a Puchoni popatrzyli na zarumienionego Harry'ego i wybiegli podekscytowani, niemal potrącając Hermionę.

Zdarzenie rozniosło się w tempie niemal tak szybkim, jak pewna plotka w filmie „Grease". Kiedy więc Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, Lavender Brown doskoczyła do niego z jednej strony, a Parvati Patil z drugiej.

— Masz randkę ze Snape'em?

— Co? — wrzasnął w odpowiedzi, czego skutkiem było to, że ci, którzy nie słuchali wymiany ich zdań wcześniej, teraz się odwrócili w ich stronę zainteresowani.

— Wszyscy o tym mówią — wytłumaczyła Parvati. — Podobno zaprosił cię na wtorek do siebie.

Harry spojrzał żałośnie na swoich przyjaciół, ale wyglądali na równie wstrząśniętych co on.

— To nie jest... randka — wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

— Czyli cię jednak zaprosił!

— Nie! Nie, to nie tak! — Spanikował. — My razem uzgodniliśmy, że... Bo chodzi o to, że... Eliksiry... I tego, ten...

Ale jego mamrotanie tylko pogrążyło go bardziej.

Kiedy przyszedł na kolację, cała sala nagle zamilkła. Westchnął poirytowany, ale zignorował to, bo nie pierwszy raz działo się coś takiego. W miarę jak szedł do stołu Gryffindoru zaczęły rozlegać się wcale nie takie ciche szepty.

— ...tylko dlatego, że jest sławny...

Wszystko wokół niego się dzieje dlatego, że jest sławny. Zawsze. Wywrócił oczami.

— ...nagle się zainteresował...

Jawne kłamstwo! Interesował się już wcześniej. To wszyscy inni dopiero teraz zaczęli się interesować.

— ...zaprzecza, że to nie randka, jasne...

No bo... Bo to nie jest randka.

Prawda?

— ...idzie i udaje, że nic go to nie obchodzi...

A co ma zrobić, zwołać konferencję?

— ...ukradł mi go...!

A to nowość. Tylko nie wiedział, czy tyczy się Snape'a, czy jego, ponieważ był to męski głos.

Był w połowie drogi, kiedy znowu zaległa cisza. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany; do sali wszedł Snape. Wyglądał na lekko skołowanego ciszą wokół i też się rozejrzał. Jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym.

To był błąd.

Szepty wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Widziałaś to spojrzenie?

— Od razu na niego!

— To okropne, a jeszcze miałam nadzieję!

— I we wtorek mają randkę!

— Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Rumieni się!

— OBAJ się rumienią!

To było ciekawe. Harry już siadał przy swoim stole, kiedy doszedł do niego ostatni komentarz. Odwrócił natychmiast głowę na swojego profesora i niemal zachłysnął się widokiem koloru na jego policzkach. Snape wyglądał... pięknie, pomimo grymasu na twarzy.

— Szsz!

— Cii!

— Zobacz, jak się patrzy!

Harry szybko wbił wzrok w talerz. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

— Co się stało, Harry? — zapytał Neville.

Potter wyprostował się i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Wiedział, że prawie cała sala czeka na jego odpowiedź.

— Nic. Tylko zastanawiałem się, kiedy te wszystkie plotki przeciekną do gazet i będę naprawdę musiał znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mi odróżniać je od prawdy. Przecież według Proroka złamałem już serce kilku czarodziejom.

— Ale głośno mówisz, Harry — odezwał się głos ze stołu Krukonów. Luna. To właśnie na nią Harry liczył. — To znaczy, nie głośniej niż oni wszyscy, gdy mówili o tobie i profesorze Snapie.

— Wiem, Luna. — Harry wytrzeszczył się w kierunku dziewczyny. — Ale jak będę mówił prawdę głośno, nie będą o mnie kłamać za moimi plecami.

— Tak, masz rację, Harry. I nargle przestaną cię dręczyć.

Potter znowu się zaśmiał, ale tym razem towarzyszył mu śmiech ze stołu prezydialnego. Dumbledore wyraźnie miał kłopoty z opanowaniem się, McGonagall wyglądała na skołowaną, a Snape uśmiechał się ironicznie, i robił to, co powinno się robić na kolacji — jadł.


	4. A więc zaczynamy

**Rozdział 4: _A więc zaczynamy_**

**_gdzie Harry jest niecierpliwy, a Snape jest ugodowy  
_**

* * *

Następnego dnia _Prorok Codzienny_ milczał na temat domniemanej randki Harry'ego z profesorem Snape'em, jak Harry to przewidział. Jednak ukazał się całkiem duży artykuł na temat samego profesora. Opisano w nim skrupulatnie jego zawiły stopień pokrewieństwa z wilą i wykazano, jak nikłe prawdopodobieństwo było uaktywnienia się odpowiedniego genu, co się jednak wydarzyło. Pokazano też dwa jego zdjęcia, dla kontrastu. Sprzed „przemiany" i po niej. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd gazeta dysponowała zdjęciem nowego wizerunku profesora, ale to nie przeszkadzało wielu osobom w wycięciu tego zdjęcia i noszeniu w książkach od Obrony.

Harry nie był taki bezmyślny, swój egzemplarz trzymał w Mapie Huncwotów.

W niedzielę popołudniu Harry zorganizował trening quidditcha. Został im do rozegrania jeszcze jeden mecz, z Krukonami. Niestety, nie będzie to ostatni mecz sezonu, więc nie będzie od niego zależał ostateczny wynik, ale nie oznacza to, że nie powinni w takim razie zdobyć jak największej ilości punktów, aby starać się zdobyć Puchar.

Po doszczętnym wymęczeniu całej drużyny w kilku godzinach, zarządził ostatecznie koniec dopiero wtedy, gdy Ron oberwał tłuczkiem w bok i pozieleniał mówiąc, że słyszał chrupnięcie. Harry odprowadził go natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła złamanie kilku żeber. Niestety, jedno z nich uszkodziło płuco, więc Ron musiał zostać na noc, na obserwacji.

Harry pożegnał go i wyszedł z zamiarem przebrania się i porzucenia w końcu ubłoconych szat. Wychodząc na korytarz, zauważył na jego drugim końcu sylwetkę profesora Snape'a zmierzającego w jego stronę i nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu.

— Co to za błoto? — Krzyk Filcha rozległ się tuż nad uchem Pottera, więc ten aż podskoczył, przez co błoto prysnęło na woźnego, denerwując go jeszcze bardziej. — Szlaban, panie Potter! We wtorek po lekcjach! — wrzasnął Filch i odwrócił się szybko.

— Wtorek? Ale we wtorek... — zaczął Harry, jednak woźny odszedł już daleko. Zirytowany Gryfon uderzył pięścią w ścianę. — A żeby cię tak...

— Na pewno chce pan skończyć to zdanie, panie Potter?

Tym razem Harry nie podskoczył, tylko odwrócił się szybko.

— Profesor Snape! — krzyknął zaskoczony, jakby nie widział go wcześniej zbliżającego się. Po chwili pozbierał się i chrząknął. — Ja, uch, właśnie dostałem szlaban.

— Zapewne zasłużony — wtrącił Snape, patrząc na ślady błota z uniesioną brwią.

— Tak, może — zauważył Harry niechętnie — jednak dostałem szlaban na wtorek, profesorze.

Snape opuścił brew, patrząc z góry na Gryfona.

— Ten wtorek?

— Tak, niestety.

Były mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— W takim razie musimy przełożyć nasze spotkanie. Czy środa będzie dobra, panie Potter?

— Dlaczego nie jutro? — rzucił Harry, zanim pomyślał. Pochylił głowę i ukrył zakłopotanie pod włosami opadającymi na twarz.

— Tak bardzo chce mnie pan zobaczyć? — rzucił sarkastycznie Snape.

Chłopak zarumienił się, gdy podniósł głowę do odpowiedzi, ale miał na twarzy dziwnie zacięty wyraz.

— A jeśli tak, to co z tego? — wypalił, patrząc przez krótki moment wyzywająco na profesora, zanim nie spuścił wzroku na wysokość jego przepony. Złym pomysłem była próba zmierzenia się spojrzeniem z tym konkretnym nauczycielem.

Snape rozejrzał się szybko i przysunął do Gryfona. Przejechał lekko palcem od jego ucha do podbródka, chwycił go dwoma palcami i odwrócił gwałtownie jego głowę w bok, schylając się i szepcząc:

— Wtedy możemy uznać, że to nasze spotkanie jednak jest randką, Harry, skoro oboje tego chcemy. — Wyprostował się i uśmiechnął kącikami ust na zmieszaną i zszokowaną reakcję chłopaka. — Jutro po lekcjach więc — dodał i odszedł, zostawiając czerwonego na twarzy, zdziwionego i poruszonego chłopaka za sobą.

Harry nie ryzykował tańca radości czy czegoś równie niedorzecznego na środku korytarza. Szybko przebiegł do wieży Gryffindoru, przebrał się w dormitorium i poinformował Hermionę najpierw o stabilnym stanie Rona, a potem o sytuacji z byłym mistrzem eliksirów. Przypatrywała mu się zdziwiona, ale tylko pokiwała głową.

— Och, Harry, to wspaniałe! Będziesz mógł założyć te ciuchy, które sprawiliśmy ci razem z soczewkami.

Brunet zarumienił się na myśl o ciasnych spodniach i równie ciasnej koszulce, w kolorze pasującym do jego oczu.

— Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? Nie powinienem może najpierw...?

— Najpierw co? — zapytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się i patrząc na niego z politowaniem. — Nie przejmuj się. Nie martw się. Pierwsze randki zawsze są nerwowe, ale wierzę, że ci się uda.

* * *

Ostatecznie Harry dał się wcisnąć w te spodnie i koszulkę, ale założył dodatkowo czarny golf. Kiedy wyszedł tak przebrany z dormitorium, na chwilę zapanowała cisza, a potem rozległy się gorączkowe szepty. Nikt nie wiedział, że jego spotkanie ze Snape'em zostało przełożone, więc nie wiedzieli również, dla kogo się tak wystroił.

Uśmiechając się zażenowany do Rona i Hermiony, pchnął portret i wyszedł. Idąc korytarzami napotykał się na gromadki uczniów, którzy obracali się za nim, ale nie zatrzymywali go. Dzięki Merlinowi.

Gdy dotarł przed gabinet profesora, przeciągnął ręką po nieistniejącej fałdzie na swetrze i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się same, więc wsunął się i zamknął je. Odwrócił się do biurka Snape'a i wytrzeszczył oczy.

Były mistrz eliksirów był ubrany w tak samo ciasne spodnie (_spójrz w końcu do góry, Harry_, ganił siebie w myślach, _spójrz w górę!_) i flanelową, kraciastą koszulę z rozpiętymi swawolnie dwoma górnymi guzikami. Snape pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że gapią się na siebie z otwartymi ustami. Zamknął swoje i chrząknął, przywołując Gryfona do rzeczywistości.

— Nikt by mi nie uwierzył, że ma pan takie ubrania, profesorze.

Snape uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, wskazując mu drzwi po przeciwnej stronie tych, którymi Harry wszedł.

— Ja też bym nie pomyślał, że posiadasz coś tak eleganckiego.

Przechodząc obok Snape'a wyczuł przyjemny, znajomy zapach i zarumienił się. Używali tych samych perfum. Sądząc po ruchu nozdrzy i kącików ust nauczyciela, on też to wyczuł.

Harry zarumienił się i przestąpił przez próg, znajdując się w kwaterach byłego mistrza eliksirów.

— Profesorze...?

— Na Merlina, Potter, nie musisz tak do mnie mówić podczas prywatnego spotkania. — Widząc zmieszane spojrzenie chłopaka, Snape westchnął i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. — Severus.

Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się jak spodki, ale uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę.

— Harry — odpowiedział lekko skołowanym głosem. Opadł na wskazany mu przez Severusa fotel przy kominku, podążając wzrokiem za mężczyzną.

Snape podszedł do barku i wyciągnął z niego dwie szklanki oraz dwie różne butelki. Harry'emu nalał miodu pitnego, a sobie Ognistej Whisky. Odstawiając butelki na bok w końcu usłyszał chłopaka, co znaczy, że zebrał się on w sobie i ogarnął sytuację, w jakiej się znajduje.

— Czytał pan... To znaczy, czytałeś może Severusie odpowiedzi czytelników? Na artykuł odnośnie twojej wilowatości?

Snape podał Potterowi miód i usiadł w fotelu po drugiej stronie kominka, zastanawiając się chwilę nad tym, jak dziwnie brzmi jego imię w ustach chłopaka.

— Nie, ominąłem te strony. A czy powinienem coś wiedzieć na ten temat?

— Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć, co myśli wróg — wypalił Harry, upijając łyk. — Mmm, dobre.

— „Co myśli wróg"? — powtórzył Severus, zaintrygowany tymi słowami. Potter skrzywił się trochę do szklanki.

— Kiedy o mnie pisali, wolałem wiedzieć, z czym muszę się mierzyć. — Podniósł wzrok na nauczyciela. — Na przykład, pan... Znaczy, powinieneś wiedzieć, że większość uważa, że ukradłeś skądś te geny. Nawet podejrzewają, że zrobiłeś to dwa lata temu, że zdobyłeś jakoś DNA Fleur. Fleur Delacour.

Severus wyglądał na zaintrygowanego i pochylił się w stronę chłopaka, maczając wargi w swoim trunku.

— Ciekawe. Jakieś inne teorie powstały, z którymi muszę się zmierzyć?

W ten sposób przez najbliższą godzinę omawiali wszystkie zarzuty i mieli swoistą zabawę obalając każdy z tych poglądów. Harry przestał czuć się skrępowany, mówiąc na „ty" do swojego profesora i myślał, że po części był to skutek wypitej ilości miodu. Takim samym skutkiem mogło być też uczucie ciepła.

Nie przerywając mowy profesora, tłumaczącej dlaczego nie mógł wszczepić swojego genu zwierzęciu i potem odzyskać go poprzez zjedzenie tego zwierzęcia, Gryfon ściągnął swój golf. Kiedy zasłonił całkiem głowę, był w stanie wyczuć powiew powietrza na brzuchu, a mowa Snape'a urwała się w połowie zdania. Potter natychmiast się zarumienił i czym prędzej ściągnął do końca sweter, obciągając koszulę w dół. Zerknął na profesora, patrzącego w dalszym ciągu w okolice jego brzucha i wymamrotał przeprosiny.

— Możesz kontynuować, Severusie.

— Nie sądzę. Zgubiłem wątek, gdy w moich myślach zagościł nowy obraz. Nawet nie tylko w myślach, ale i przed oczami — oznajmił swobodnie nauczyciel.

Potter zarumienił się mocniej i aby ukryć zakłopotanie, napił się znowu miodu.

— Może wręcz to wspomnienie włożę do myślodsiewni.

— Profesorze! — krzyknął Harry, kompletnie zażenowany, patrząc w kominek.

— Harry, żartowałem teraz. Ale co jest złego w tym, że spodobało mi się to, co zobaczyłem i chciałem to skomplementować?

— Mogłeś zrobić to inaczej — oznajmił logicznie Gryfon, pocierając swój kark.

— Mogłem cię poklepać, jak robił to pan Zabini.

Ignorując sensacje żołądkowe na myśl o klepiącym go po tyłku Severusie, Harry zmienił temat na pomstowanie tych wszystkich osób, które nie dają mu spokoju. Snape na pewno wiedział, do czego dąży chłopak, ale łaskawie skończył mu dokuczać i dołączył do narzekania, bo sam teraz na tym polu nie miał spokoju. Rozśmieszył Pottera do łez, mówiąc o próbie napojenia go eliksirem miłosnym — jego, byłego mistrza eliksirów, aktualnego speca od „groźnych substancji działających odurzająco na zmysły".

Harry nigdy nie sądził, że Snape będzie w stanie go rozśmieszać do łez.

Jakiś czas później nadszedł czas kolacji.

— Musisz iść, Harry. Masz jeszcze lekcje do odrobienia.

Powiało Potterowi Hermioną.

— Ale w ogóle nie zrobiliśmy nic z eliksirów.

— Nadrobimy to. W czasie, kiedy nie będziesz miał nauki — zaznaczył Severus, wstając z fotela, zmuszając Pottera do tego samego.

— Piątek mam wolny — oznajmił po krótkim zastanowieniu Harry, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Były Ślizgon skinął głową.

— Piątek może być.

Odprowadził chłopaka do drzwi swojego gabinetu. Tuż przed nimi Gryfon zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Snape'a.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. Było... Bawiłem się dobrze.

— Cieszę się, że się nie zawiodłeś, Harry — odpowiedział profesor. Wyciągnął rękę i kciukiem przejechał po jego szczęce, po czym opuścił rękę. — A teraz już idź.

Z niejasnym poczuciem zawodu Potter wyszedł. Severus przeciągnął dłoń po swoich włosach i uznał, że nie było tak źle, skoro Harry chciał się zobaczyć znowu już w piątek.


	5. Niech mówią

**Rozdział 5: **_**Niech mówią**_

_**gdzie nie ma Rubika, ale jest Lucky - zdjęcie na profilu  
**_

* * *

I Hermiona, i Ron już na Harry'ego czekali, kiedy wrócił. Miał wyraźne _déjà vu,_ znajdując ich na tej samej kanapie przy kominku. Tym razem jednak usiadł obok nich na fotelu, ale nic nie powiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, pomimo iż wyczuwał, że któreś z nich rzuciło _Muffliato._

— Harry! — wybuchła Hermiona. — Nie możesz mieć takiej miny i nie powiedzieć nam, co się stało!

Ron podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela badawczo, a potem skrzywił się dla zabawy.

— Nie, mi nie mów.

Harry zaśmiał się i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Coś mu nie pasowało...

— Mój golf!

Granger uśmiechnęła się do niego chytrze.

— Myślałam, że specjalnie go tam zostawiłeś.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — oburzył się Harry, ale mimo to uśmiechnął, decydując się przynajmniej jedną informacją podzielić z przyjaciółmi. — Odbiorę go od niego w takim razie w piątek.

A już myślał, że Hermiona nie może się szerzej uśmiechać.

— Umówiłeś się z nim znowu?

— Tak, Severus powiedział...

To wywołało reakcję Rona, który wybałuszył oczy.

— _Severus_? — powiedział cicho.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, ale tylko pokiwał głową i kontynuował:

— Powiedział, że wtedy nadrobimy te moje eliksiry.

— To nie robiliście tego dzisiaj? — zapytał Weasley, zdziwiony tak samo, jak przy użyciu przez Harry'ego imienia profesora. Hermiona otwarcie wyśmiewała powiększający się rumieniec Pottera.

— Nie, Ron. Dzisiaj... rozmawialiśmy. I nie, Hermiono — dodał, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć — nic więcej nie powiem. Dobranoc.

Wstał i uśmiechnięty udał się do dormitorium.

W międzyczasie pewien zniecierpliwiony profesor stwierdził, że już dzisiaj Potter nie wróci po swoją własność, więc złożył jego golf i położył na oparciu kanapy, nie mogąc zmusić się, żeby ostatni raz nie powąchać materiału. Pod tymi samymi perfumami, które nosił na sobie, a które już lekko wywietrzały, mógł wyczuć zapach chłopaka. Nie był to, jak się spodziewał, aromat tak słodki, że aż duszący, tylko męski w całej okazałości, w nadmiarze drażniący zmysł węchu. Kolejna niespodzianka dotycząca Gryfona.

Kiedy Severus zamknął za Potterem drzwi swojego gabinetu, wrócił do swoich kwater. Poczuł nagłą ochotę sprzątnięcia szklanek i butelek normalnie, bez pomocy magii, co też uczynił. Siadając ponownie na swoim fotelu spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie siedział jego gość i zauważył sweter. Z uśmieszkiem na ustach wstał, przypominając sobie moment jego ściągnięcia.

Brzuch chłopaka nie był jakoś szczególnie umięśniony, ale nie był też wklęsły. A od pępka biegła apetyczna linia włosów, schodząca w dół, znikająca za paskiem jego spodni.

Profesor Snape zaśmiał się krótko i poszedł do swojej sypialni, zostawiając golf za sobą.

* * *

Harry przyszedł w piątek i odebrał swój golf.

Przyszedł też w kolejny piątek.

I kolejny.

I jeszcze następny.

Obaj bruneci spędzali czas na warzeniu eliksirów i nauce, ale również na swobodnych rozmowach i przekomarzaniu się nad zdolnościami Gryfona.

Harry zjawił się również w lutym. Severus nie wspomniał, że orientuje się, iż w kolejny piątek jest dzień św. Walentego*, o czym Potter również nie wspomniał. Tego dnia jednak zostali zwolnieni wcześniej z ostatniej lekcji, z Zaklęć. Profesor Flitwick zawsze był wspaniałomyślny i kochał różne dziwne tradycje.

Gryfon postanowił zaryzykować i wcześniej udać się do Snape'a. Wszedł po cichu do jego gabinetu, już bez pukania, tak samo jak do jego komnat. W drzwiach zamarł w miejscu, przypatrując się scenie rysującej mu się przed oczami.

Na kanapie siedział gospodarz. W lewej ręce trzymał czytaną książkę i opierał swój łokieć na podłokietniku. Prawa dłoń, jakby bez udziału jego woli, imitowała szpony i wykręcał ją, kiwał i wywijał w zależności od działań młodego, prężnego i całego czarnego kocurka z żółtymi oczami, który skakał na nadgarstek Snape'a, gryzł i drapał rękaw jego koszuli oraz skórę, co chyba wcale nie ruszało Severusa, bo ten również drapał atakującego, przyciskał go do sofy albo zaciskał palce na jego czaszce, aby po chwili je rozluźnić. Czasem kot odskakiwał na drugi koniec kanapy i kładł się na niej płasko, wywijając żywo ogonem, tylko po to, aby po chwili wznowić atak na rękę Snape'a. Gdy nie atakował przez dłuższy czas, Severus opuszczał rękę i drapał w siedzenie kanapy, na co kocur widać musiał zareagować, bo rzucał się na te palce. Czasem kot spadał z sofy albo z jej oparcia, ale od razu z powrotem się na nią wspinał i zaczynał zabawę na nowo.

Były mistrz eliksirów przez cały czas trwania okupacji jego prawej ręki czytał niewzruszony książkę, co prowadziło do wniosków, że nie pierwszy raz jest obiektem zainteresowania tego konkretnego kocurka.

— Severusie?

Snape drgnął i podniósł głowę znad książki, nadal machinalnie machając dłonią do kota. Spojrzał najpierw na Harry'ego, potem na zegarek, potem znowu na Harry'ego z uniesionymi brwiami i niemym pytaniem w oczach.

Potter nie widział tego, bo sam przypatrywał się kocurowi, który owinął zaborczo przednie łapki wokół przegubu Severusa, gryząc wewnętrzną część jego dłoni, a tylnymi łapkami kopiąc jego przedramię przy łokciu. Profesor spojrzał w końcu na swoją prawą dłoń i uniósł ją w górę, razem z przyczepionym do niej kotem, który wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, aby nie puścić. Nawet, kiedy zawisł półtora metra nad ziemią.

— Puść, Lucky — powiedział z mocą Snape, ale kot tylko machnął ogonem i wgryzł się w inne miejsce.

Harry patrzył, jak Severus wzdycha, wywracając oczami i potrząsa ręką, aby uwolnić się od zbędnego ciężaru. Kocurek nie przejął się jego próbami, więc mężczyzna użył drugiej ręki do pozbycia się intruza.

Gdy kot wylądował na ziemi, Snape raczej odruchowo machnął na niego ręką z palcami znowu przypominającymi szpony, na co kot podskoczył i wszczepił się w rękaw jego koszuli na nowo, z taką siłą, że rozpięła się ona na górze i opuściła wzdłuż ramienia nauczyciela. Potter patrzył oczarowany i zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. Severus odwrócił się do niego i uniósł rękę, jakby pokazywał kota, drugą naciągając materiał na miejsce.

— Rozgość się, Harry, ja się muszę tego pozbyć.

Odwrócił się i zrobił dwa kroki, zanim Potter w końcu odnalazł znowu swój głos.

— Pozbyć się? — zapytał, nie będąc do końca pewnym intencji profesora.

— Odczepić od siebie i zamknąć w sypialni — odpowiedział Severus, znikając za drzwiami.

Gryfon usiadł w „swoim" fotelu i wpatrzył się w kominek. Po kilku chwilach Snape wrócił, dopinając koszulę. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

— To był twój kot?

— Owszem — odpowiedział nauczyciel i oparł się przedramionami o fotel.

— Od jak dawna go masz?

— Znalazłem go w sierpniu.

Potter zamrugał i zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— Dlaczego widzę go dopiero teraz?

— Ponieważ przyszedłeś wcześniej i nie miałem czasu go zamknąć?

— Dlaczego go zamykasz?

Severus uniósł jedną brew.

— Ponieważ jest on nadzwyczaj żywiołowy i stara się zająć całą uwagę, jaką tylko można mu dać. Oraz dlatego, że jest małym potworem.

Harry zakrył usta dłonią, kiedy zaśmiał się miękko.

— Dlaczego więc nazwałeś go _Lucky_?

— Ponieważ chciałem zrobić przesądom na złość. Jest czarnym kotem — dodał Severus na wypadek, gdyby Gryfon nie skojarzył. — Teraz ty mi odpowiedz, dlaczego jesteś godzinę wcześniej?

— Ponieważ profesor Flitwick zwolnił nas ze swoich zajęć — opowiedział Harry w duchu tej ich wymiany zdań: „dlaczego–ponieważ". — Jaki dzisiaj eliksir będziemy robić? — zapytał szybko, gdyby Snape chciał naciskać na ten temat dalej i wstał, przechodząc do gabinetu nauczyciela.

Zdążyli zająć się dwoma eliksirami i żaden z nich nie wybuchł. Potter wyraźnie podszkolił swoje umiejętności, chociaż i tak przestał błyszczeć u profesora Slughorna na lekcjach. Ta myśl przypomniała mu o czymś.

— Wiesz, Severusie — zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem, podczas gdy Snape przelewał jego udany eliksir do fiołek, aby wysłać go do skrzydła szpitalnego — profesor Slughorn zaprosił mnie dzisiaj do siebie na przyjęcie.

— Tak, Harry? — zapytał nie do końca obecnie nauczyciel.

— Tak. Ale odmówiłem, kiedy mi powiedział, że również to zrobiłeś.

_To_ doczekało się reakcji. Severus spojrzał na niego dziwnie i zrobił różdżką porządek na stole, przy którym pracowali.

— Nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby tam iść, jeśli chcesz — powiedział w końcu Snape, przerywając ciężką ciszę. Potter wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego.

— Ale to wywoła plotki — wymamrotał, opierając się o blat biurka. — O nas. Jak się pokażemy tam razem.

Gryfon wyczuł ruch i kiedy podniósł wzrok, napotkał przed sobą Severusa. Uśmiechnął się do niego blado. Snape zrobił za to coś, czego Potter się najmniej spodziewał.

Przytulił go.

Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się i wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy jego policzek został oparty o obojczyk profesora. Czuł rękę w swoich włosach i wokół swojego pasa. Czuł swój rumieniec i swoje ręce, które uniosły się i spoczęły płasko na torsie mężczyzny. Czuł zapach Severusa, wydobywający się z jego koszuli; delikatny i subtelny, niemal nie do wyczucia. Z lekkim zdziwieniem odkrył, że część tego zapachu zna — Fleur, oprócz całej swojej silnej i słodkiej woni, miała na sobie ten sam, trudny do opisania, miękki aromat.

Gryfon poruszył się i odkrył, że otaczające go ramiona nie krępują jego ruchów. Uniósł głowę w górę i spojrzał w ciemne tunele, które były oczami Snape'a.

— Lubię cię, Severusie — powiedział cicho coś, co chciał już wcześniej, przesuwając ręce w górę, aż jego łokcie znalazły się na ramionach byłego mistrza eliksirów. Kącik ust Snape'a wykrzywił się w lekkim uśmieszku i Harry pociągnął jego głowę w dół, przymykając powieki.

Nigdy wcześniej nie uważał, że zarost może aż tak drapać, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Scałował uśmieszek z twarzy Severusa, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co robi. Przesunął swoje wargi bliżej środka ust mężczyzny i otworzył oczy. Severus patrzył na niego spokojnie, ale nie wyczuwając żadnego ruchu, zaczął pierwszy całować Pottera. Harry od razu uznał, że ten pocałunek jest o wiele, wiele lepszy niż ten, który ma na swoim koncie, z Cho. Przymknął na nowo oczy i wplątał palce w kosmyki włosów mężczyzny. Jednocześnie poczuł też, jak Snape przysuwa się ciałem blisko niego, wciskając mu boleśnie pośladki w blat. Ale Gryfon nie miał nic przeciwko. Atakowany był falą nieznanych mu dotychczas doznań, od czego lekko, pozytywnie, buzowało mu w głowie.

Severus przerwał pocałunek, tylko po to, żeby przekrzywić głowę i zacząć całować Pottera z drugiej strony nosa. Jego język wysuwał się, delikatnie liżąc rozchylone i chętne wargi Gryfona, jednak nie wsunął się w nie. Ręka z włosów Harry'ego przesunęła się na jego policzek i Snape znowu przerwał pocałunek, odchylając tylko swoją głowę w tył. Kiedy chłopak łapał powietrze, aby wyrównać jego poziom w płucach po wstrzymywaniu oddechu, były Ślizgon przesuwał kciukiem w delikatnej pieszczocie po policzku Pottera.

— Niech mówią, Harry — odezwał się w końcu cicho, całując jeszcze chłopaka w czoło.

Gryfon oplótł ramionami szyję mężczyzny i zatopił twarz w jego koszuli. Jego organizm musiał mieć jakiś opóźniony zmysł reagowania na takie sytuacje, ponieważ Harry dopiero poczuł wypływający na jego policzki rumieniec.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz, Severusie? Mnie? — wyszeptał cicho. Obejmująca go ręka ścisnęła go lekko, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej ciepłego ciała.

— Gdybym chciał kogoś innego, nie zapraszałbym cię do siebie co tydzień — odpowiedział Snape, a jego głos przebrzmiał tuż obok ucha Pottera, które...

Gryfon jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak były mistrz eliksirów przygryzł jego małżowinę uszną, a następnie ją polizał, palcem kreśląc koła na jego karku.

— Ale czy ty tego chcesz, Harry? Pokazać to innym, idąc ze mną na to przyjęcie?

Potter rozluźnił swoje ręce, spuszczając je na pierś mężczyzny. Uścisk, w którym był uwięziony, również zmalał. Gryfon czuł się dobrze w tych ramionach. I nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał bliskiej osoby, którą mógłby się „pochwalić" innym. Ron i Hermiona zawsze byli przy nim jakby pomijani i zresztą mieli siebie, a Syriusz z kolei był poszukiwanym przestępcą. Gdy o Harrym było głośno, był zazwyczaj tylko on i Voldemort, ale tu nie było czym się pochwalić. Podniósł głowę, aby móc patrzeć Snape'owi w twarz.

— Czy ty wiesz, na co się porywasz? — zapytał.

— Słucham?

Potter westchnął, wyplątał się z otaczających go ramion i z miękkim różem na policzkach pociągnął mężczyznę za rękę na kanapę, gdzie usiadł obok niego.

— Chciałbym się z tobą pokazać, żeby inni wiedzieli, że jesteś zajęty, żeby nie paradowali przed tobą wystawiając swoje „towary na sprzedaż" — zaczął, mając przed oczami zderzaki Lavender. — Ale nie wiem, czy jesteś świadomy, że jutro oboje będziemy na pierwszych stronach _Proroka_, _Czarownicy_ i innych takich...

— Wtedy pan Zabini przestanie klepać cię po tyłku. Przestanie przybywać w szkole brunetów.

— Zaczną się plotki o tym, jak to musiałeś mnie zaczarować, otruć. Albo ja ciebie. — Potter schował twarz w dłoniach, wyglądając na nieco zdołowanego. Profesor położył rękę na jego plecach i przesuwał ją uspokajająco w górę i w dół.

— Ja się nie przejmuję, Harry. To twój wybór.

Kilka chwil później Gryfon wyprostował się, tylko po to, żeby oprzeć się o bok Snape'a. Podciągnął się wyżej i pocałował go w żuchwę.

— Drapiesz — wymruczał, na co nauczyciel uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Naprawdę, panie Potter, można by pomyśleć, że odkryłeś to wcześniej, będąc przyciskanym do stołu. — Barki Harry'ego zostały otoczone silnym ramieniem.

— Poczułem wtedy również, a jakże — wychichotał Gryfon. — Ale podoba mi się.

Odsunął się z uśmiechem i wstał, a Snape poszedł w jego ślady. Jego ręką znowu otoczyła chłopaka; podejrzewał, że gdy raz go dotknął, nie mógł już się odsunąć.

— Zdecydowałeś? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Tak. Pójdę do wieży się przebrać i zejdę razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Ona go zaprosiła — dodał, jakby się tłumaczył.

Severus pokiwał głową i złożył szybki pocałunek na ustach Pottera.

— Znajdziemy się w środku.

Harry pokiwał głową i z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem wyszedł.

* * *

*zgodnie z kalendarzem na panujący w opowiadaniu rok '97.


	6. Na zabawie

**Rozdział 6: _Na zabawie_**

**_gdzie nagle nikt się Snape'a nie boi, a Ron i Harry mają ciche zawody  
_**

* * *

Potter zdążył dobiec do wieży Gryffindoru, wysapać hasło do Grubej Damy i wpaść do pokoju wspólnego akurat, kiedy mieli z niego wyjść Ron i Hermiona, już wyszykowani na przyjęcie. Harry zatrzymał ich i poprosił, żeby za nim zaczekali. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale pokiwała głową i pociągnęła swojego chłopaka na najbliższe fotele. Harry uśmiechnął się dziękczynnie i pobiegł na górę, przebrać się.

Zszedł po kilku minutach, wygładzając swoją wyjściową szatę i przeczesując palcami włosy. Granger wskazała na niego różdżką, poczuł przepływ magii i jego ubranie było już w zadowalającym stanie.

— Dzięki, Hermiono.

— Nie ma za co. Idziemy i powiesz nam, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się jednak iść.

Chłopacy przepuścili ją pod portretem i brunet rozejrzał się, czy nikogo nie widać, czy nikt ich nie podsłucha.

— Pocałował mnie — powiedział cicho, z uśmiechem.

Ron wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować, ale Hermiona przytuliła go.

— To wspaniale!

— To nie wszystko — dodał Harry. Ron przystanął.

— Stary, kategorycznie zabraniam ci mówić o tym, co _jeszcze _się między wami stało.

— Na Merlina, Ron! — krzyknął Potter, czerwony. —_ Nic_ innego się nie stało i nie planuję, żeby w najbliższym czasie miało się stać! My tylko... zaczęliśmy. Być ze sobą.

— Być ze sobą? — powtórzyła Hermiona.

— Zobaczysz na przyjęciu.

Oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego zdziwieni, jako że byli już tylko korytarz przed komnatami Slughorna.

— Chcesz pokazać to innym?

— Severus nie miał nic przeciwko. Teraz cicho, bo ktoś usłyszy.

Weszli w trójkę do pomieszczenia. Pierwszym, co zobaczyli, to profesor Slughorn odprowadzający jakiegoś czarodzieja z aparatem na szyi do drzwi.

— Przykro mi, jednakże pan Potter niestety odrzucił moje zapro... Harry, mój chłopcze!

Gryfon został zagarnięty ramieniem przez nauczyciela Eliksirów i rozbłysły flesze, nie tylko jednego aparatu. Potter musiał mrużyć oczy przed tym atakiem, ale nie starał się słuchać, co się do niego mówi. Zauważył w końcu Snape'a.

Stał przy kominku, opierając się o niego łokciem, w dłoni trzymając szklankę. Ubrany był w lekką, jasnozieloną szatę, przetkaną srebrnymi nićmi. Dookoła niego znajdował się wianuszek wielbicieli, nieudolnie starających się przyciągnąć uwagę profesora.

Harry'emu przypomniał się Stan Shunpike i inni, kiedy po mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu przechwalali się przed bułgarskimi maskotkami. Szybko wyparowało to wszystko z umysłu Gryfona, gdy zobaczył zapraszające spojrzenie ciemnych oczu skierowane w swoją stronę.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał do profesora Slughorna i wianuszka reporterów, wydostając się z lekkim „uff!".

Nie zauważając ciekawskich spojrzeń, nie zauważając podnieconych oczu Hermiony i rozbawionych Rona, wyminął Ginny, Neville'a, Zabiniego i innych. Przecisnął się przez tłumek wokół Snape'a i przyjął jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Splótł ze sobą ich palce, nie zważając na zaległą ciszę. Uniósł głowę, a Severus pochylił się i pocałowali się krótko.

Wszyscy w okolicy byli tak zszokowani, nawet reporterzy, że żaden nie zdołał uchwycić na kliszy tego pocałunku, chociaż wielu udało się ująć szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Wybawiciela i lekki, zadowolony uśmieszek na ustach byłego mistrza eliksirów. Slughorn puszył się z dumy, że na jego przyjęciu coś takiego miało miejsce.

Harry i Snape odeszli od kominka, znajdując sobie miejsce na narożniku w kącie pomieszczenia. Potter czuł swój rumieniec, będąc obejmowanym przez silną rękę w biodrach, niemal siedząc na kolanach mężczyzny. Skrzat przyniósł mu również szklankę. Siedzieli w spokoju przez jakiś czas, ponieważ nikt nie odważył się do nich podejść. Harry po raz kolejny zdziwił się łatwością, z jaką potrafi rozmawiać z Severusem.

Gdy podeszli do nich Ron i Hermiona, Potter zauważył, że opiera się o byłego Ślizgona, dłonie trzymając na jego udzie i opukując je lekko palcami. Ręka, która go obejmowała, spoczywała w kompletnie poprawnej pozycji, a kciuk głaskał miednicę chłopaka.

Hermiona swobodnie usiadła na siedzeniu prostopadłym, a Ron z wahaniem obok niej. Ciężko było mu przypatrywać się swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi w objęciu nauczyciela.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze — przywitała się Hermiona, poprawiając sukienkę.

— Dobry wieczór, panno Granger, panie Weasley — odpowiedział uprzejmym w zamierzeniu tonem Snape, a wyszedł mu niejako zniecierpliwiony.

Harry uśmiechał się do nich nieśmiało, z bijącą mu z oczu prośbą o akceptację. Niby wiedzieli, kto jest sympatią Gryfona i to akceptowali, ale związek z profesorem był mimo wszystko inną sprawą. Hermiona pochyliła się i uściskała jedną z jego dłoni, a Ron odwzajemnił uśmiech z krótkim szarpnięciem głową.

Gryfonka zaczęła rozmowę. Wkrótce jednak ani Ron, ani Harry nie potrafili zrozumieć o czym rozmawiają, więc posłali sobie rozbawione i wyzywające spojrzenia. Weasley objął swoją dziewczynę i głaskał ją po ramieniu, powodując, że Hermiona zupełnie automatycznie wygięła się ku niemu, nie przerywając rozmowy. Potter na to wtulił się silniej w Severusa, swoją rękę wsuwając pod jego ramię i również obejmując go. Ramię na jego biodrze przemieściło się w górę, niemal pod jego pachę, aby po chwili wrócić na miejsce. Rudzielec z cwaną miną posadził sobie Granger na kolanach. Na chwilę wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi, ale wznowiła swoje argumenty, którymi dzieliła się z profesorem. Drugi Gryfon spłonął rumieńcem i spojrzał niepewnie w twarz Snape'a, ale zauważył jedynie jego profil, gdy odpowiadał Hermionie. Rzucił mściwe spojrzenie przyjacielowi i z tylko lekkim wahaniem uniósł nogę, którą przyciskał do bioder mężczyzny, aby założyć ją na udo profesora. Severus na chwilę stracił wątek i spojrzał na Pottera w sposób, którego Harry nie mógł odczytać, potem na jego nogę, po czym przykrył jego kolano swoją drugą dłonią i uprzejmie zapytał Gryfonkę, na czym skończył. Ron był cały czerwony, ale taką czerwonością, która oznaczała, że stara się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zanim wykonał jakiś następny gest, pojawiło się kilka nowych osób.

Ginny, Dean, nawet Neville i nie wiadomo skąd Luna przysiedli się otwarcie. Potter tonął we wstydzie, ale nie odplątał się z Severusa.

Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze, Snape prowadził spokojne rozmowy z uczniami, będącymi znajomymi jego Harry'ego, a cała reszta bała się podejść do grupy, chociaż czasami udało się to zabłąkanemu reporterowi. Godzina dwudziesta druga przybyła i minęła, ale obecni na przyjęciu mieli przedłużoną godzinę policyjną do dwudziestej trzeciej.

Severus naprawdę czuł, że rozmawia z rozumną osobą, kiedy mówił do Granger. Dlatego nie zauważył niczego dziwnego w Potterze, póki jedyna Krukonka w towarzystwie nie odezwała się:

— Przepraszam, że przerywam, profesorze Snape, ale Harry najwyraźniej poczuł się za bardzo wygodnie i zasnął na pana ramieniu.

Cała grupa spojrzała na wspomnianego Gryfona, który opierał głowę na ramieniu Severusa, miał przymknięte oczy, lekko rozchylone usta, włosami zasłoniętą połowę twarzy i oddychał spokojnie, rzeczywiście śpiąc. Były Ślizgon uniósł brew.

— Jak mi obślinisz szatę, panie Potter, przyrzekam, że cię wykastruję.

Po tej deklaracji na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem Ron i Dean ryknęli śmiechem o natężeniu lądującego helikoptera znajdującego się w niewielkiej odległości od słuchaczy, co momentalnie obudziło Harry'ego. Poderwał głowę, rozejrzał się i wyglądał na słusznie zażenowanego sytuacją, kiedy zorientował się, gdzie jest i co się stało.

Ściągnął nogę z uda profesora, wyciągnął spod niego rękę, pochylił się do przodu i schował zawstydzoną twarz w dłoniach. Wszyscy Gryfoni chichotali, Ślizgon przypatrywał mu się z uśmieszkiem, a Krukonka zaczęła wykład:

— To pewnie te gnębiwtryski nad twoją głową, Harry, dlatego tak zareagowałeś.

Snape spojrzał na Lunę wzrokiem, który mówił, że poważnie zastanawia się nad zdrowiem psychicznym dziewczyny. Weasley widząc to zawył ponownie, nie mogąc się opanować. Hermiona dała mu sójkę w bok, ale to nie pomagało.

— Myślę, że pora już na nas, bo zostaliśmy ostatni — odezwała się w końcu Ginny, starając się przestać chichotać. Harry wykorzystał moment i poderwał głowę.

— Idźcie przodem — powiedział do Gryfonów.

Pożegnali się z oboma nauczycielami i wyszli, a Potter i Snape wkrótce zrobili to samo. Slughorn był bardzo wylewny w stosunku do Harry'ego, ale Severus w końcu wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmowę, jaką prowadził jego były nauczyciel z Gryfonem.

Już na korytarzu Potter zachichotał cicho i powiedział:

— Severusie, to było niegrzeczne z twojej strony.

— Zwykła codzienność.

Byli dwa korytarze dalej, kiedy były Ślizgon zdecydował się zatrzymać.

— Musisz wracać, Harry.

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział Gryfon, ale wcale nie wyglądał na odchodzącego. — Rozśmieszyłeś Rona. Teraz będzie uważał, że jesteś całkiem... — urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. — Całkiem normalny.

— Wątpię. Już po następnej lekcji Obrony będzie mnie pomstować.

Harry uśmiechnął się; owszem, Severus prywatnie jedynie był taki dostępny, ale jako nauczyciel nadal uczył się sprawiedliwości. Chociaż może nawet i nie, bo z wyraźną lubością nadal obsztorcowywał Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów za najmniejsze przewinienia, ale nie dawał Ślizgonom już tak dużej taryfy ulgowej. Może miało to związek z tym, że znajdowali się w klasie owutemowej; musi kiedyś zapytać Ginny o zachowanie Snape'a na jej lekcjach.

Potter wrócił do chwili obecnej i nieznacznie przybliżył się do profesora. Severus od razu objął go ramionami i pochylił głowę, aby móc pocałować chłopaka, jednak kiedy ten chciał pogłębić tą pieszczotę, odsunął się. Gryfon spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, co rozbawiło Snape'a, wywołując na jego twarzy lekki uśmieszek.

— Harry, przez całą tą męczarnię z twoimi przyjaciółmi...

— Hej! Z Hermioną rozmawiałeś tak zapamiętale, że!...

— Dobrze, przyznaję, że panna Granger posiada odpowiedni poziom inteligencji — odparł Severus jakby znudzonym głosem. — Jednakże chodziło mi o to, że przez cały ten czas musiałem wytrzymać z tobą tulącym się do mnie i prowokującym w jak najmniej pożądany w tamtej chwili sposób.

Potter spłonął rumieńcem.

— To znaczy? — zapytał, raczej nie myśląc nad tym, co może usłyszeć w odpowiedzi.

— To znaczy, panie Potter — wymruczał Snape ściszonym głosem — że gdybym nie siedział, miałbym kłopoty z ukryciem pewnego problemu, a pismaki mieliby sensację miesiąca. Teraz wracaj do swojej wieży, zanim nie zacznę odejmować punktów.

Harry posłuchał. Zanim doszedł do końca korytarza, rzucał cały czas spojrzenia przez ramię na mężczyznę. W swoim dormitorium położył się do łóżka i starał się nie myśleć o tym, że kiedy tak droczył się z Ronem, doprowadził do tego, że Severus miał na niego aż taką ochotę.

Jeszcze zanim zasnął, był świadomy tego, że cała nagromadzona w nim cielesność po tym dość intymnym wyznaniu Snape'a wyraźnie wyszła na wolność, rozglądając się ciekawie, zapoznając się z jego pragnieniami i preferencjami. Na pewno zacznie go dręczyć już w najbliższym czasie i będzie musiał nauczyć się stawiać jej czoła. _To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie_, pomyślał samobójczo, po czym ułożył głowę wygodniej na poduszce i zasnął.


	7. Ślizgońskie skutki

**Rozdział 7: **_**Ślizgonskie skutki**_

_**gdzie Draco wtrąca swoje trzy knuty, czego Harry potem się wstydzi i o czym nie chce mówić  
**_

* * *

Harry nie chciał schodzić na śniadanie tego ranka, ponieważ wiedział, co zastanie w Wielkiej Sali. Spojrzenia, szepty, spekulacje. A to by zakłóciło jego stan szczęścia, w którym znalazł się od wczoraj. Rona nie było obok i Potter zgadywał, że zniknął gdzieś razem z Hermioną.

Uśmiechał się niedorzecznie, gdy wstawał, brał prysznic, ubierał się. W końcu jednak jego żołądek zaczął domagać się uwagi, ponieważ on się szczęściem Harry'ego nie naje. Oczywiście Potter pomyślał poetycznie, że to motylki w jego brzuchu domagają się posiłku. W drodze do Wielkiej Sali zastanawiał się, co też takiego jedzą motyle, więc nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

Ale otoczenie zwracało uwagę na niego.

Śniadanie miało się już ku końcowi, więc większość uczniów wychodziła już do pokoi wspólnych. Zauważając Harry'ego zatrzymywali się i patrzyli na niego — jedni ze złością, inni z zazdrością, jeszcze inni z rozpaczą. Tylko nie liczni nie okazywali większego zainteresowania.

W sali wejściowej rozległy się chichoty, kiedy z jednej strony przyszła Luna Lovegood, a z drugiej Harry Potter; oboje mieli taki sam nieobecny wyraz twarzy. O ile jednak Krukonka nosi go na co dzień, to u Gryfona było to dość niezwykłe.

W Wielkiej Sali natomiast wrzało. Wszyscy byli tak pochłoniętymi najnowszymi wieściami, że nikt nie zauważył przyjścia Harry'ego. Potter był zadowolony takim obrotem spraw i szybko przemknął się do stołu swojego Domu. Zauważył, że gdy usiadł, te parę osób, które jeszcze nie wyszły, spojrzały na niego dziwnie.

Lavender Brown wstała i wybiegła z płaczem.

Harry zaczął jeść tost, kiedy posypały się pytania.

— Od kiedy jesteście razem?

— Czy on właśnie dla ciebie się zmienił?

— Jak to jest być chłopakiem nauczyciela?

— Uprawiacie seks?

Przez ostatnie dwa pytania Harry się zakrztusił. Poczerwieniał z braku tlenu, póki któryś z chłopaków nie poratował go zaklęciem. Brunet odetchnął i rozejrzał się wokół.

— Wy naprawdę sądzicie, że odpowiem na te pytania? I w ogóle... — starał się powstrzymać uśmiech — uważacie, że Se... em, że profesor Snape to osoba, która używa zwrotu „mój chłopak"?

Zbierając na talerz jeszcze kilka tostów, nóż i słoik dżemu, zostawił towarzystwo Gryfonów i skierował się do kuchni. Zanim tam dotarł, zauważył ciekawskich Puchonów i Ślizgonów z minami nie do odczytania, więc jak najprędzej znalazł wolną, otwartą klasę i wsunął się do niej, chowając przed publiką. Zjadł już bez problemowych zaczepek, przywołał Zgredka i poprosił go o zabranie naczyń, a potem wyszedł sam i z ulgą zauważył, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzach.

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, znajdując się ponownie w centrum uwagi. Potarł swój kark i czując lekko różowe policzki, uciekł do dormitorium, zabrał stamtąd miotłę i zwiał czym prędzej na boisko, aby polatać. Przebrał się nawet w strój do quidditcha.

* * *

— Potter!

Wrzask z dołu nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Harry zawrócił ostro na miotle i obniżył lot, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w osobę, która go zawołała.

— Malfoy?

Ślizgon trzymał w dłoni coś, co wyglądało na zmiętą stronę gazety, która przeszła przez kilkadziesiąt rąk, zanim w końcu trafiła w dłonie tego konkretnego osobnika. A i teraz wydawało się, że gazeta nie zaznała odpoczynku, oceniając po zaciskających się ciągle i rozluźniających pięściach Dracona.

— W co ty pogrywasz? — zapytał zimnym głosem Malfoy, mrużąc oczy i podążając za kręcącym się na miotle Gryfonem.

— Co? — Harry wyhamował metr nad ziemią, spuszczając nogi i czubkami butów muskając trawę na murawie boiska. — O co ci chodzi?

— Proszę cię, Potter — prychnął Draco, unosząc skrawek gazety do góry. — Opiekun Slytherinu z Gryfonem? Czy to jakiś twój sposób odwetu na naszym Domu? Wykorzystujesz profesora Snape'a, żeby...

— Hej! — przerwał mu Potter, obniżając się, aby móc pewnie stanąć na ziemi. — Jakie „wykorzystujesz"? Kto tu mówi o wykorzystywaniu?

— Daj spokój, Potter. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uwiodłeś profesora Snape'a bez żadnego planu za tym?

Harry patrzył na Malfoya z otwartymi ustami. W głowie mu szumiały jego słowa.

— Uwiodłem...? Czekaj, myślisz, że co, że specjalnie narzucałem się Snape'owi, że... że nie wiem, że co?

Draco ściągnął usta i nadal patrzył na Gryfona z pogardą. Większą niż zwykle.

— Nie udawaj świętoszka, Potter. Nie chcę obrażać profesora, ale pewnie każdy w jego wieku poleciałby na młode ciało.

Harry momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem, ale jednocześnie z zażenowania i gniewu.

— Jak... Jak ty w ogóle?... Jak mogłeś pomyśleć o czymś takim, Malfoy! — rzucił blondynowi w twarz, podchodząc bliżej. — Nigdy bym nie zrobił czegoś takiego!

— Nie jestem taki pewny! — odkrzyknął Draco, również podchodząc bliżej. — Masz bardzo dobry motyw!

— Motyw?

— Pewnie chciałeś ośmieszyć wszystkich Ślizgonów!

Harry cofnął się dwa kroki. Nadal buzował złością, ale przedzierało się przez nią niedowierzanie.

— Malfoy, jestem Gryfonem. Nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu — oświadczył w miarę spokojnie, odwracając się i idąc szybko w stronę zamku. Draco podążył za nim, nadal wykrzykując fałszywe oskarżenia.

Gdy doszli na błonia, a następnie do Hogwartu, obecni przystawali i przysłuchiwali się zarzutom Ślizgona, przypatrując się oburzeniu na twarzy Pottera. Kiedy jednak ten drugi nie przejawiał zainteresowania odpowiadaniem, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w plecy Gryfona. Błysnęło zaklęcie i ugodziło Harry'ego, przewracając go.

Nie zdążył się podnieść, a Malfoy już był na celowniku kilku innych różdżek. Ślizgon rozejrzał się, oceniając swoje marne szanse i udał się do lochów.

Kilka osób pomogło Harry'emu wstać, jednak nie dotykali jego pleców, za co był im wdzięczny. Nawet ubrania ocierające się o skórę powodowały ból. Szybko podziękował za pomoc i wymówił się, mówiąc, że wszystko w porządku.

Gdy był już sam, w pośpiechu ściągał szatę i koszulę, pędząc do skrzydła szpitalnego. Dotarł tam z lekką zadyszką i nagim torsem. Odkrył, że nawet ruchy mięśni pleców przy łapaniu powietrza są dla niego bolesne.

— Harry, dlaczego nie masz nic na sobie? — zapytała towarzysko pani Pomfrey, gdy tylko go zauważyła.

— Mam spodnie — odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. Po chwili kontynuował: — Dostałem jakimś zaklęciem w plecy i teraz każdy ruch i dotyk mnie boli.

Natychmiast kazała mu się położyć na brzuchu na najbliższym łóżku. Czary diagnozujące niczego nie ukazały.

— Panie Potter, czy pamięta pan inkantację tego zaklęcia?

— Nie, proszę pani. Rzucono je niewerbalnie.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła. Harry zadrżał.

— Przepraszam, ale mogłaby wydychać pani powietrze nie na moje plecy?

— Och, wybacz.

— Mhm.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Pomfrey ponownie rzucała zaklęcia diagnozujące. Ponownie nic nie wykazały.

— Panie Potter, muszę się dowiedzieć, co to za zaklęcie, inaczej nic nie poradzę. Kto je rzucił?

— Uch... Draco Malfoy — wymamrotał Harry w poduszkę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie chciał wcześniej tego przyznać.

— Powinnam więc zawołać opiekuna jego domu...

— Nie! — wrzasnął Harry, unosząc się na łokciach, ignorując ból. Tak, to dlatego nie chciał wcześniej wspomnieć Malfoya. — Znaczy... Uch, nie wystarczy profesor McGonagall?

Zanim opadł na brzuch, zobaczył lekki, wszechwiedzący uśmiech na twarzy pielęgniarki.

— Rozumiem, że nie chce pan mieszać do tego profesora Snape'a, który w świetle _ostatnich_ wydarzeń mógłby być zbyt stronniczy... — powiedziała tonem, w którym słychać było rozbawienie — jednak taką sprawą musi się zająć albo opiekun, albo dyrektor.

Harry rozważył to szybko w głowie.

— W takim razie jednak prosiłbym o dyrektora.

Chichocząca Pomfrey udała się do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zafiukała do gabinetu dyrektora. Po chwili wróciła, a za nią Dumbledore i... Snape.

— Przykro mi, panie Potter, jednak profesor Snape był u dyrektora, gdy informowałam go o twoim przypadku.

— Zrobiła to pani specjalnie — rzucił Harry, nie przejmując się obecnością dwóch mężczyzn.

Czarownica zachichotała i zrobiła miejsce przy łóżku pacjenta dla dwóch kolejnych osób. Dumbledore był nadzwyczaj radosny, a Snape wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

— Czy możesz nam opowiedzieć, co się stało, Harry?

— Draco Malfoy rzucił we mnie zaklęciem przed oczami kilkunastu uczniów.

— Dlaczego?

Obecnym dorosłym nie umknął rumieniec na twarzy Harry'ego i jego szybkie spojrzenie na byłego mistrza eliksirów.

— Bo nie odpowiadałem na jego zaczepki.

— Jakie?

Potter schował twarz w poduszkę, mrucząc coś cicho.

— Harry? — zapytał dyrektor, pochylając się nad nim. Gryfon przekręcił głowę tak, żeby nie widzieć Snape'a.

— Malfoy... On... — zaczął Potter, ale zaciął się.

— Harry! — zawołał zniecierpliwiony Snape.

Pomijając błysk rozbawienia w oczach dyrektora i pielęgniarki, Potter poczerwieniał ponownie.

— Nie każcie mi tego powtarzać.

Severus wstał, zirytowany.

— Pójdę po młodego Malfoya — powiedział do Dumbledore'a i wyszedł, obdarzając chłopaka na łóżku szybkim spojrzeniem.

Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, dyrektor chrząknął.

— Dlaczego nie chciałeś mówić o tym, co zaszło, przy profesorze Snapie? Czyżby pan Malfoy insynuował coś o waszym związku?

Harry obrócił głowę do dyrektora.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego może pan mówić o tym tak spokojnie — przyznał Harry. Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął. — Ale... Tak. O to chodziło.

Dyrektor usiadł na łóżku obok, a pani Pomfrey po raz trzeci rzuciła zaklęcia diagnozujące, które po raz trzeci nie pomogły. Siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki do sali nie weszli obaj Ślizgoni zaplątani w tą sprawę. Severus nosił ślady furii w oczach, a Draco był cały czerwony, jakby w upokorzeniu, na twarzy. Palce Snape'a trzymały go mocno za kark.

— Zdejmij to zaklęcie, Draco — niemal warknął nauczyciel Obrony.

Malfoy wymamrotał coś nad plecami Gryfona, po czym Harry odetchnął i spróbował się podnieść. Gdy nie poczuł bólu, uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na łóżku, przeciągając się i odchylając łokcie do tyłu.

— Już w porządku — powiedział do nikogo w szczególności. Pielęgniarka podała mu jego rzeczy.

— Pan, panie Malfoy, pozwoli za mną, do mojego gabinetu — powiedział dyrektor, przejmując Ślizgona od jego opiekuna.

— Możesz nas zostawić samych? — zapytał Snape czarownicę. Uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową, znikając w gabinecie.

Harry unikał patrzenia na mężczyznę, nawet wtedy, gdy już się ubrał. Wpatrywał się w swoje kolana. Severus usiadł blisko niego i położył mu delikatnie dłoń na karku.

— Harry.

Potter obrócił głowę, tylko po to, aby natrafić na wargi Snape'a, zamykające jego usta w pocałunku. Dłoń z jego karku wplątała się w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej mężczyzny.

Kiedy Severus urwał pocałunek, Gryfon lekko się zarumienił. Znowu z opóźnieniem.

— Wypytałem Dracona, o co poszło.

— O Merlinie — wymamrotał Harry, opierając czoło o ramię nauczyciela.

— Dałem mu szlaban za obrażanie głowy Domu.

— Naprawdę? — Głowa Pottera poderwała się do góry, uderzając w szczękę Snape'a. — Przepraszam! — wykrzyknął Gryfon, unosząc dłoń i głaszcząc zranione miejsce. Severus wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, a Harry stwierdził, że lubi czuć zarost pod palcami. — Przepraszam — powtórzył Potter, ciszej. — Mogę pocałować, żeby przestało boleć — zaproponował, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Nie boli — odpowiedział Snape, unosząc brew na widok lekko zawiedzionej miny chłopaka. — Ale możesz pocałować.

Harry tak zrobił. Podczas gdy jego wargi nie poprzestały na jednym całusie, przesuwając się po żuchwie mężczyzny, jego dłonie owinęły się wokół jego szyi. Wyraźnie doszła do głosu obudzona wczorajszego wieczoru cielesność Pottera. Jednak to nie ona spowodowała, że nauczyciel Obrony wciągnął chłopaka na swoje kolana, przyciskając go do siebie, głaszcząc go po plecach. Gryfon nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy jedna z rąk na jego ciele zniknęła, a po chwili zasłony wokół nich zostały zaciągnięte. Był zbyt zajęty smakowaniem szyi Severusa. Gdy dotarł do skóry pod jego uchem, wyczuł napięcie ciała nauczyciela.

— Harry...

Głos Ślizgona wydawał się nieco przytłoczony. Potter wsunął koniuszek języka w ucho Snape'a.

— Harry!

Silne ręce odsunęły jego twarz i Gryfon spojrzał z wyrzutem w czarne oczy Severusa.

— Harry...

— Zrobiłem coś nie tak? — przestraszył się młodzieniec, słysząc wahanie w głosie Snape'a.

— Nie. Jednak to nie miejsce na dzielenie się czułościami.

— Dlaczego?

Severus parsknął.

— Każdy może wejść i zoba...

Jak na zawołanie zasłona została odsłonięta i ukazała sylwetkę opiekunki Gryffindoru.

— ...czyć — dokończył Snape.


	8. Gryfońskie skutki i plan Krukonów

**Rozdział 8: **_**Gryfońskie skutki i plan Krukonów**_

_**gdzie Gryfoni sprawdzają wszystkie możliwości, a Krukoni czerpią z mugolskich tradycji  
**_

* * *

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi na kolanach _tego konkretnego __**nauczyciela**_ i obejmują się, a to wszystko widzi opiekunka jego domu. Zarumienił się i opuścił ręce, kładąc je na swoje kolana, jednak Severus nie odwinął z niego swoich ramion.

— Tak, Minerwo? — zapytał spokojnie Snape, splatając dłonie na boku Pottera. Harry'emu ciepło buchło w twarz jeszcze mocniej, kiedy zorientował się, że gdyby przyszła moment wcześniej, zobaczyłaby, jak jej wychowanek pakuje swój język do ucha Severusa.

— Och — wyrzuciła profesor McGonagall. Chrząknęła po chwili i zebrała się w sobie. — Pan Potter zostawił swoją miotłę na korytarzu.

To doczekało się reakcji Gryfona. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał z obawą na nauczycielkę.

— Zapomniałem! Nic jej nie jest? Gdzie jest? Czy...

— Spokojnie, panie Potter. — McGonagall położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i uścisnęła krótko. — Jest w moim gabinecie. Chciałabym, abyś przyszedł do mnie... później. Dobrze?

— Tak, proszę pani.

Skinęła głową Snape'owi, uśmiechnęła się do Gryfona i z wahaniem zostawiła ich samych. Potter schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Gdyby przyszła wcześniej...

— O tym mówiłem — zauważył Snape, całując młodzieńca w policzek. — Idź z nią porozmawiać, bo pewnie wyrywa sobie włosy z głowy, zastanawiając się, co ja mogę z tobą robić.

— Co? — zapytał Harry, patrząc niewyraźnie, pytająco.

— Proszę cię — prychnął były mistrz eliksirów, patrząc kpiąco na chłopaka. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego chciała, żebyś do niej przyszedł? — Gryfon zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, a usta Snape'a ułożyły się w uśmieszek. — Chce się upewnić, że jesteś ze mną z własnej woli.

Potter patrzył dłuższą chwilę bez wyrazu. Potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się i otworzył usta.

— To... To będzie jak z Malfoyem?

— Tak — przyznał Snape. — Tylko na odwrót. I nie spodziewam się, żebyś po tej wizycie skończył w skrzydle szpitalnym. No, teraz wstawaj. — Poklepał biodro Harry'ego i zepchnął go bezceremonialnie ze swoich kolan. — Idź, zobaczymy się później.

Potter zmarszczył czoło, myśląc.

— Kiedy? — zapytał w końcu. — Za tydzień, w piątek, jak wcześniej?

Nauczyciel wydawał się zaskoczony. Prawdę mówiąc, nie myślał wcześniej nad rozkładem ich spotkań, ale jak widać raz w tygodniu było dla Gryfona za mało. Spojrzał na niego i zamrugał dwa razy.

— Dzisiaj będę zajęty sprawdzaniem prac. Ale jutro popołudniu powinienem być wolny.

— Dobrze — oznajmił Harry. Wspiął się na palce, cmoknął Snape'a szybko w usta i uśmiechnął się. — Do zobaczenia, Severusie.

Zanim zdążył odejść, poczuł lekkie klepnięcie na tyłku. Spojrzał psotnie na profesora.

— Chciałeś to zrobić od dawna, prawda?

Snape wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale starającego się zachować niewinny wyraz twarzy.

— Ależ, panie Potter, nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. Ociąga się pan z odejściem.

— Aj tam. — Harry machnął ręką i poprawił szatę na sobie. — McGona... To znaczy, profesor McGonagall poczeka.

Gryfon wyglądał na więcej niż skorego do powrotu do czułości. Snape westchnął zniecierpliwiony i lekko zirytowany.

— Harry, naprawdę mam pracę. Uciekaj już, albo użyję przeciwko tobie faktu, że tym razem widziałem nie tylko twój brzuch.

Zielone oczy ponownie rozszerzyły się jak spodki. Ich właściciel chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę ze skutków wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Spłonął rumieńcem i wybiegł z sali. Severus wyglądał na nieprzyzwoicie zadowolonego z wykurzenia teoretycznie odważnego Gryfona.

* * *

Harry wszedł do gabinetu profesor McGonagall ubrany już w normalne, mugolskie ubrania. Zauważył na stole dzbanek z herbatą, obok z sokiem dyniowym, a także herbatniki. Nie było to zaskakujące, skoro spodziewał się rozmowy. Zdziwił się natomiast obecnością dwójki swoich przyjaciół, która patrzyła na niego w dziwny sposób. Jakby dopiero teraz zorientowali się, w co dokładnie jest zamieszany Harry. Zatrzymał się przed biurkiem i poczekał, aż profesor wskaże mu miejsce.

— Panie Potter, z pewnością domyślił się pan, z jakiego powodu pan się tu znajduje.

Harry postanowił grać głupiego.

— Z powodu klątwy Malfoya?

— Malfoy cię przeklął? — zapytał buntowniczo Ron.

— Tak, walnął mnie czymś, przez co moje plecy...

— Harry! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona w tym samym czasie, co profesor McGonagall, tym samym, zniecierpliwionym tonem:

— Panie Potter!

Chłopacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Harry usiadł w końcu, obsługując się sam, nalewając sobie soku z dyni.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale nie widzę sensu w rozwodzeniu się nad moim życiem miłosnym. A ten sok jakoś dziwnie sma... — Coś mu zaskoczyło. Popatrzył bez wyrazu na każdego po kolei.

— To zneutralizuje eliksir, gdyby takowy był użyty. Oraz tak zwany w literaturze „efekt wili" — wytłumaczyła nauczycielka.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół.

— Nic nie powiedzieliście?

— Lepiej wiedzieć, czy tam na pewno nie ma eliksiru...

— Nie! Chodzi mi o to... — zaczął i odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall. — Pani profesor, ja od początku tego roku byłem zainteresowany Seve... profesorem Snape'em. Nie potrzebowałem żadnych eliksirów. — Trzy spojrzenia nadal się w niego wwiercały, więc dodał: — Jestem szczęśliwy. Czy to aż takie dziwne, że jestem szczęśliwy z profesorem Snape'em?

Trzy, zgodne głosy powiedziały jak jeden mąż:

— Tak.

Harry westchnął i potarł dłonią kark.

— Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy. I nie jestem pod wpływem żadnego eliksiru. — Machnął ręką w stronę swojej szklanki z sokiem.

— Harry, to widać — wtrąciła Hermiona, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie. — Tylko się o ciebie martwimy.

— To przez to, że nie mówiłem wam nic o tym, co robimy podczas spotkań?

Podczas gdy przyjaciele pokiwali głowami, profesor przerwała ostro:

— Jakich spotkań?

Potter zamrugał, jakby zapomniał o jej obecności.

— Od początku tego semestru widuję się co tydzień z profesorem Snape'em, żeby podszkolić się w eliksirach. Poznaliśmy się wzajemnie z profesorem na tych zajęciach i... i naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy — powtórzył Harry po raz czwarty. Wstał, rozglądając się lekko. — Czy mógłbym już iść? Chciałbym odrobić dzisiaj lekcje.

— Planujesz trening na jutro? — zapytał szybko Ron. Potter zarumienił się lekko.

— Nie. Idę się spotkać z Severusem.

Nie wiadomo, co podziałało na McGonagall, czy użycie jego imienia przez Harry'ego, czy też sam fakt spotkania, ale odpuściła mu.

— Dobrze, panie Potter. Możesz iść. Państwo też.

Nauczycielka wygoniła ich ręką.

Na korytarzu przyjaciele stanęli po obu jego stronach.

— Teraz nam powiedz, o co chodziło z Malfoyem, stary — zażądał Ron.

Harry westchnął i uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, co stało się później, w skrzydle szpitalnym. Westchnął jeszcze raz.

— Cóż, powiem, że podobną rozmowę do tej sprzed chwili już odbyłem. Właśnie z Malfoyem. Tylko było więcej krzyku i zamieszania i... Moja miotła!

Zawrócił natychmiast, gnając z powrotem do opiekunki Gryffindoru.

* * *

Nie było więcej zaczepek. Krukoni i Puchoni, pomimo tego, iż byli diabelnie ciekawi, nie mieli prawa pytać o cokolwiek Harry'ego. Zaczęli więc krążyć wokół jego przyjaciół. Neville nagle stał się ogierem dla Puchonek, nawet po tym, jak dowiedziały się, że nic nie wie odnośnie Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a. Ślizgoni byli chytrze zaczepiani przez Krukonów, ale i oni nie wiedzieli więcej niż Longbottom. Sam Harry i dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół milczeli jak po _Silencio_.

Prywatne spotkania Gryfona i opiekuna Slytherinu były na językach ludzi przez miesiąc, zanim w końcu zaczęto tracić zainteresowanie z powodu braku nowych informacji. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Harry spędza dwa dni z weekendu w lochach, zazwyczaj piątek i sobotę. Oczywiście, nigdy nie został na noc. Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto był świadkiem jego powrotu do Wieży Gryffindoru. W przeciągu roboczego tygodnia schodził na dół zazwyczaj tylko na jedno popołudnie, a dokładniej na parę godzin. Im szerszy uśmiech miał po każdej wizycie, tym większe snuto domysły, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami kwater byłego nauczyciela eliksirów.

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł dzień meczu Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem, większość przyszła oglądać go tylko z powodu planowanej manipulacji Krukonów, o której mówiono na korytarzach. Przegrali z Lwami dość znaczącą różnicą punktów — Potter kilkakrotnie zmylił szukającą — i opadli na ziemię w zgranej kupie, obok świętujących Gryfonów.

Wtedy właśnie doszedł do wszystkich okrzyk nowego komentatora, nieznanego nikomu z nazwiska Krukona, przedstawiający prośbę kapitana drużyny jego Domu o zaczerpnięcie z mugolskich tradycji i „wymianę koszulkami". Każde oko było skierowane na Pottera, który spojrzał płochliwie na sektor Slytherinu, kiedy wyrażono zgodę na wymianę.

Wpatrywali się w niego, chociaż mogli podziwiać o wiele lepszy widok, jakim na pewno były Cho Chang i Ginny Weasley wymieniające się górami strojów. Potter wydostał się ze swojej szaty, podając ją kapitanowi Krukonów. Był lekko zaróżowiony a wszyscy widzieli, dlaczego — u podstawy jego szyi widniał świeży, dość obszerny siniak, a na dodatek zawodnicy na murawie mogli jeszcze zobaczyć już wyblakłe ślady, nie rzucające się aż tak w oczy.

Ślizgoni patrzyli na swojego opiekuna, nie będąc pewnymi, jak mają się zachować. Snape siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, czujnym wzrokiem spoglądając na grupę na boisku. Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy Gryfoni unieśli swojego kapitana w górę, a on szybko założył niebieską szatę, żeby się zakryć, czerwony ze wstydu.

Nauczyciel Obrony wyszedł tuż za jego drużyną.


	9. Cielesność

**Rozdział 9: **_**Cielesność**_

_**gdzie na pastwę yaoistek rzucone jest świeże mięsko, a Harry chce przejąć inicjatywę  
**_

* * *

Harry wymknął się szczęśliwemu tłumowi, który chciał świętować jego zwycięstwo w meczu. Udało mu się rzucić na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i uciekł w miejsce, w którym chciał teraz być. Do komnat Snape'a. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zdjął czar, usiadł na kanapie, podwinął pod siebie nogi i objął kolana ramionami.

Policzki piekły mu niemiłosiernie. Wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Za każdym razem, kiedy Severus zrobił mu „malinkę", nalegał, aby usunąć ślad od razu. Harry protestował, aż do ustąpienia mężczyzny. I teraz masz babo placek.

Drzwi otworzyły się i głowa Gryfona podskoczyła w górę. We framudze stał Severus, mając skrzyżowane ramiona i patrząc na Harry'ego z uniesioną brwią.

— Powiedziałbym „A nie mówiłem?", ale to nic nie zmieni.

Potter jęknął i oparł czoło na swoich kolanach.

— Przepraszam... — wymamrotał, nie podnosząc głowy.

— Harry — zaczął Snape, podchodząc i siadając obok niego — nie masz za co przepraszać.

Młodzieniec momentalnie przylgnął do partnera, wchodząc mu na kolana i chowając twarz w jego szyi. Ślizgon westchnął cicho i owinął ramiona wokół mniejszego ciała. Głaskał go łagodnie po plecach, czasami klepiąc lekko. Oparł brodę o ramię chłopaka.

Łatwość, z jaką Harry potrafił rozgościć się w ramionach Snape'a, trochę przerażała nauczyciela Obrony. Często Gryfon zachowywał się, jak gdyby mógł się w ogóle nie ruszać z kolan Ślizgona, a na próby zrzucenia go reagował jeszcze silniejszym przylgnięciem.

W tym momencie również. Severus prychnął w jego włosy i pocałował go w skroń.

— Jesteś pełnowymiarowym pasywem, Harry.

Gryfon odsunął się tak, żeby móc spojrzeć w twarz mężczyźnie. Dłonie, splecione w koszyk, oparł za jego kark.

— Kim?

Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Obracasz się w tym… środowisku i tego nie wiesz?

Mina Pottera była bardziej niż zdezorientowana.

— Jakie środowisko?

Snape popatrzył na niego przez chwilę w ciszy, a potem odwrócił głowę, przyłożył dłoń do ust i zaczął się cicho śmiać.

— Sev! — Chłopak uderzył go w klatkę piersiową, no co ten zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośnej. Potter poczuł się urażony i wstał z ud mężczyzny. Pomijając mentalny okrzyk „Aha! Więc w ten sposób można go zmusić do opuszczenia moich kolan!", Severus szybko wyciągnął za nim rękę, złapał go za szlufkę spodni i usadził z powrotem, obejmując go na wysokości pasa i przyciskając jego plecy do swojego torsu.

— Pasyw, mój drogi Harry — wyszeptał mu do ucha — to ta strona związku homoseksualnego, która jest uległa tej drugiej.

Przez chwilę Snape myślał, że Gryfon nie usłyszał, bo nie zrobił nic. Potem Potter jęknął żałośnie i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nauczyciel i tak widział jego czerwone uszy. Odgarnął chłopakowi włosy z karku i zaczął go całować w odsłonięte miejsce, mrucząc przy skórze:

— Ta niebieska szata pasuje ci lepiej, niż czerwona. Chociaż nadal jestem zdania, że w ślizgońskiej zieleni wyglądałbyś najlepiej.

Harry drgnął i jednym, płynnym ruchem uwolnił się z otaczających go ramion, jakby wydostawał się spod działania zaklęcia porażenia ciała.

— Muszę oddać tą szatę! — krzyknął, szybko się pochylił, cmoknął Snape'a w czoło i wybiegł.

Severus westchnął.

— Mogłeś to zlecić skrzatowi — mruknął do pustego pokoju.

Znowu uśmiechnął się kpiąco, sam do siebie. Przeczesał ręką włosy i wstał. Otworzył drzwi sypialni, a po chwili wyleciał stamtąd kot, przebiegł cały salon dookoła, prawie po ścianach i szafach, zanim w końcu nie zwolnił, spojrzał na Ślizgona i odbiegł od niego na drugi koniec pokoju, skacząc jak sarna na polu, tyle że tyłem.

— Z każdym dniem robisz się coraz dziwniejszy — powiedział do niego Severus, sięgając po książkę.

Po pół godzinie gapienia się w jeden punkt strony i bawienia się z Luckym, Snape westchnął zirytowany i odłożył książkę. Oparł głowę na wolnej dłoni i przypatrywał się tylko działaniom kocurka. Nie mógł się skupić na czytaniu, mając w głowie jedynie sytuację na boisku quidditcha. Nie powinien dopuścić do tego, nie powinien ulegać chłopakowi. Westchnął i zmarszczył nos.

Nagle kot drgnął, padł płasko na kanapie i wlepił żółte ślepia w drzwi. Severus tylko lekko odchylił głowę, aby zobaczyć, że wrócił jego Gryfon, już przebrany w mugolskie ubrania. Usiadł mu bez pytania na kolanach i oddawał badawcze, powściągliwe spojrzenie Lucky'emu, wystawiając do niego rękę.

— Ostrożnie, bo mocno drapie — ostrzegł Ślizgon beznamiętnie, obejmując chłopaka, głaszcząc palcami bok jego pośladka.

— Nie psuj zabawy. Pierwszy raz widzę go w jego naturalnym środowisku — prychnął Harry i spróbował pogłaskać kota, a ten zaatakował, myśląc, że jego dłoń chce wznowić zabawę, którą przerwała ręka Snape'a. Po pierwszym machnięciu udało mu się zadrapać dość głęboko nadgarstek Pottera. Gryfon szybko cofnął rękę i z fascynacją przyjrzał się rozcięciu. Potem spojrzał na dłoń Severusa i wskazał na nią oskarżycielsko palcem.

— Dlaczego ty nie masz żadnych śladów?

— Posmarowałem dłoń specjalną maścią — odparł spokojnie Severus i zademonstrował jej działanie. Machnął ręką, Lucky ją drapnął i odskoczył na drugi koniec kanapy, zatrzymał się tam chwilę z podejrzeniem w oczach, a następnie fiknął koziołka do tyłu, spadając na ziemię. W międzyczasie Severus pokazał Potterowi, jak świeże nacięcie goi się dość szybko.

— Aaa... — wydobył z siebie Harry. Zszedł z kolan Snape'a, usiadł na boku kanapy i przechylił się przez oparcie, aby pobawić się z kotem. Jedną rękę trzymał pod swoją klatką piersiową, a drugą wyciągał do Lucky'ego, drażniąc go i chowając rękę, kiedy czarny kocurek odbijał się od ziemi, żeby ją drapnąć.

Severus nie ruszał się z miejsca. Oglądał plecy młodzieńca, schowane pod koszulką, i opięte spodniami pośladki, podrygujące przy cofaniu ręki przed kotem. Merlinie, chłopak był młody, prężny i przystojny. Czego więcej mężczyzna taki jak on mógłby chcieć dla siebie?

Ślizgon przesunął się powoli, nie wstając z kanapy. Gdy siedział dokładnie za Harrym, objął go pod pachami, na wysokości klatki piersiowej, przyciągnął do siebie i przylgnął do niego torsem. Wyczuł, że chłopak spiął się lekko w zaskoczeniu, ale szybko odprężył się i westchnął głęboko, niemal lejąc się Snape'owi przez ramiona. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na ramieniu profesora. Popatrzył na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem i przesunął zamkniętymi ustami po zaroście mężczyzny, mrucząc cicho.

— Severus... — wyszeptał przy jego uchu, przymykając oczy.

Ślizgon wyczuł ruch warg i przesunął swoje, aby pocałować Harry'ego. Udało mu się tylko je lekko musnąć, kiedy Potter podskoczył, pisnął i szarpnął rękę do tyłu, trafiając łokciem w splot słoneczny Severusa.

— O rety, Sev, przepraszam! — mówił Harry, podczas gdy Snape starał się złapać oddech. — To... To Lucky, zaskoczył mnie, podrapał mnie mocniej i... Ja... Przepraszam. — Na ułagodzenie pocałował żuchwę mężczyzny, patrząc na niego zatroskany i z winą w oczach.

Nauczyciel pokręcił tylko głową i spojrzał na jego rękę.

— Nic się nie stało. Co... — umilkł, patrząc na dość duże rozcięcie ciągnące się od połowy wewnętrznej strony przedramienia na kciuk chłopaka. — Poczekaj tutaj.

Gryfon podwinął nogi na kanapę i siedział, grzecznie czekając na profesora. Posyłał groźne spojrzenia kotu, kiedy ten odważył się wychylić, szukając swojej „zabawki". Severus wrócił po paru minutach, niosąc w dłoniach słoik. Harry nie zdążył przyjrzeć się etykietce. Mężczyzna usiadł koło niego, wziął jego rękę i zaczął rozmasowywać maść ze słoika na ranie. Po kilku wtarciach nie było już po niej śladu.

— Och — wyrzucił Potter, patrząc na swoją rękę. — Przydatne.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Severus, odstawiając maść na ławę. — Gdzie kot?

Obaj rozejrzeli się po pokoju, ale nie zauważyli nigdzie zwierzęcia. Snape przesunął rękę po włosach i oparł się ciężko o kanapę, zjeżdżając nieznacznie z siedzenia. Harry od razu wykorzystał sytuację i usiadł na nim okrakiem, uśmiechając się figlarnie. Profesor uniósł brew, kładąc dłonie na kolanach chłopaka.

Zawsze w ten sam sposób Gryfon pokazywał ochotę na czułości, jednocześnie je inicjując. Z każdej takiej „sesji" wychodził ze znakiem u podstawy szyi. Tym razem jednak położył swoje dłonie na biodrach partnera i nic nie mówiąc przysunął twarz do jego szyi, liżąc i całując ją. Severus był tak zaskoczony, że tylko zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kolanach Pottera. Harry nosem odsuwał kołnierz jego szaty, usta przesuwając niżej, podgryzając i ssąc.

— Harry? — zapytał w końcu Snape, delikatnie zaczynając głaskać kciukami. — Co... Dlaczego?

— Pełnowymiarowy pasyw, tak? — warknął w odpowiedzi Potter. Zagryzł płatek ucha Severusa i pociągnął go, liżąc koniuszkiem języka.

Profesor był jednocześnie rozbawiony i mile zaskoczony. Spojrzał z przekąsem kątem oka na czerwoną twarz młodzieńca i przesunął powoli dłonie w górę, mając rozłożone palce. Oddech Harry'ego stał się nieco szybszy, kiedy kciuki musnęły jego pachwiny. Ręce zatrzymały się pod żebrami chłopaka.

— Chodź tu — mruknął cicho Snape, nakierowując swoje usta na rozchylone Gryfona. Skubał jego wargi, nie pozwalając na pogłębienie pocałunku. Jego palce zaczęły delikatnie uciskać, masując ciało Harry'ego. W końcu sfrustrowany Potter cofnął swoje ręce i złapał w nie twarz Severusa, żeby nie mógł mu uciec, i pocałował go dogłębnie, pakując mu w usta język niemal do gardła. Dłonie z jego talii przesunęły się na jego plecy i nadal kontynuując masaż, wędrowały od karku do kości ogonowej, a nawet niżej. Za każdym ich zsunięciem właśnie niżej, Harry czuł, że to jest zdecydowanie miłe. Miłe, przyjemne i... pobudzające. Sapnął w usta Severusa, kiedy wyczuł, że jego cielesność ryknęła tryumfalnie, uwalniając się zza muru nieśmiałości, niepewności i zahamowań. Gryfon pogubił się w pocałunku, kiedy zaczął odczuwać ciasność w spodniach. O cholera, to mu się jeszcze przy Severusie nie zdarzyło! Zdezorientowany i zażenowany odsunął usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale wargi Snape'a zaatakowały okolice jego tchawicy, zatrzymując w nim głos, pozwalając jedynie wyrwać się nieartykułowanym dźwiękom. Potter wsunął palce w jego włosy, odchylając szyję do tyłu i przymykając oczy. _Będzie co ma być_, pomyślał i pozwolił sobie cieszyć się nowymi odczuciami.

Dłonie mężczyzny poszerzyły swój zasięg na uda i ramiona Gryfona. Po chwili jednak westchnął zirytowany i objął Pottera jedną ręką, drugą przesuwając po jego torsie w górę, aby palcami odciągnąć kołnierz koszulki i skupić się na smakowaniu jego obojczyka. Chłopak zanurzył nos we włosy partnera i został odurzony tym znajomym, przyjaznym zapachem. Szampon Snape'a, wilowa woń i jego własny zapach. Jęknął, całując go w skroń. Nie zauważył, że Ślizgon przysunął go do siebie, dopóki jego erekcja nie spotkała się z napiętymi mięśniami brzucha mężczyzny, który momentalnie zamarł i poruszył lekko głową w dół.

Potter płonął ze wstydu.

— Harry...

Gryfon zaczął się wić, żeby uciec, ale Snape przytrzymał go mocno.

— Harry, nie. Uspokój się — powiedział cicho mężczyzna, opierając czoło o jego ramię. Dłoń przesunął tak, żeby móc głaskać jego szyję. Poczekał, aż chłopak przestanie się szarpać. — Harry... To dla mnie? — zapytał cicho, nie mogąc odwrócić spojrzenia od tego wybrzuszenia.

Potter spiął się w jego ramionach, owinął swoje ręce bardziej wokół głowy mężczyzny, opierając o nią swój policzek. Po chwili ciszy napięcie opuściło jego ciało, a on wyszeptał cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie:

— Tak, Severusie...

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i poruszył się niespokojnie. Harry chciał się zapytać, czy to aż takie złe, ale nie miał ku temu możliwości. Profesor odciął mu dopływ powietrza, unosząc głowę i całując go ponaglająco, przyciągając go bliżej, do coraz bardziej napiętego brzucha. Gdzieś w głębi swojej świadomości Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy pod ubraniem Severus posiada tak zwany „sześciopak" i czy długo musiał na niego pracować. Jednak była to tylko część jego myśli, ponieważ reszta była skupiona na dotyku. Harry nie pragnął teraz niczego innego, niż tylko trzeć…

Och.

Poczuł, jak silne ręce łapią go za pośladki i unoszą w górę tak, żeby klęczał. Poddał się im i opierając dłonie o ramiona Ślizgona, podniósł się. Sam Severus podciągnął się nieco w górę na kanapie, przez co jego nos był na wysokości pępka Pottera. Gryfon przełknął głośno ślinę, widząc głowę profesora tak blisko najważniejszej części ciała każdego mężczyzny.

Dłonie Snape'a przesunęły się w dół i w górę po tyle ud Harry'ego. Potem, powoli, przemierzając jego pośladki, wsunęły się pod koszulkę chłopaka, unosząc ją do linii żeber. Severus podniósł głowę, spojrzał w zielone oczy i pocałował odkrytą skórę pomiędzy pępkiem a zapięciem spodni. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Ślizgon opuścił jedną rękę i uciskał dłonią udo Pottera tuż pod tyłkiem; jednocześnie przesunął usta na bok, całując i liżąc przy kości miednicy Harry'ego.

Miał już zamiar zacząć ssać, kiedy Gryfon krzyknął, bynajmniej nie z przyjemności i spadł z kanapy, prawie ciągnąc za sobą profesora. Snape w ostatniej chwili zaparł się o ławę, ale niestety nie zdążył uratować chłopaka przed upadkiem. Spojrzał na niego, skanując go od razu, szukając, co też mogło się stać. I znalazł.

Przyczepiony silnie zębami do uda Harry'ego, Lucky wydobywał ze swojego gardła coś, co brzmiało jak pieśń godowa.


	10. Storge

**Rozdział 10: **_**Storge***_

_**gdzie marzec jest pojęciem względnym, Ron widzi rzeczy, których nie powinien, Lavender mdleje, a Hermiona zna odpowiedź na wszystko  
**_

* * *

— Och — mruknął niejako wytrącony z równowagi (dosłownie i w przenośni) Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego. Chłopak gapił się zdumiony na kota, który przeskoczył nad jego udem i ustawił się tak, aby znajdowało się ono pomiędzy jego nogami. Severus szybko chwycił kocura i pociągnął w górę, ale na to Gryfon syknął i spojrzał z wyrzutem.

— On się wgryzł — lamentował Potter, nie robiąc nic, tylko się gapiąc.

— Przytrzymam go, żeby nie zrobił nic... nieodpowiedniego. A ty rozewrzyj mu szczęki.

— Nieodpowiedniego? Co masz na?...

— Harry. On... On marcuje.

— Przecież jest początek kwietnia!

Severus wywrócił oczami.

— Tak się tylko mówi. Dalej, bo zaczyna się wyrywać.

Gryfon zabrał się za próby uwolnienia, mamrocząc pod nosem:

— Koty pani Figg tak nie robiły…

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało mu się oswobodzić, bo Lucky dość mocno zaciskał na nim zęby. Kiedy w końcu odsunął kota i wstał, zauważył, że mimo tej absurdalnej sytuacji, nadal ma trochę za ciasne spodnie. Zarumienił się i odwrócił tyłem do Snape'a, siadając na kanapę i podciągając kolana pod brodę.

Ślizgon w międzyczasie zabrał miauczącego przeraźliwie kota do sypialni i napoił go eliksirem. Lucky od razu zrobił się na powrót tym małym potworem, którym był, nieogarniętym przez kocie hormony. Kiedy pierwszy raz Severus poczuł nazbyt wielki wyraz miłości tego kota do niego (a raczej do jego nogi), od razu zaczął ważyć eliksir niwelujący... szkodliwe wpływy wiosny. Chociaż nie były takie szkodliwe przed chwilą, zanim Lucky przerwał...

Ślizgon wrócił do salonu, zostawiając lamentującego kota za drzwiami. Wyciszył je zaklęciem, spokojnie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok Harry'ego. Chłopak na niego nie patrzył, a na jego policzkach wykwitł istnie gryfoński kolor. Profesor położył dłoń na kolanie Pottera i pogłaskał je kciukiem.

— Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Gryfon zagryzł wargę i po chwili dopiero spełnił jego prośbę. Severus przesunął dłonią wzdłuż szczęki chłopaka, a następnie zacisnął ją na jego włosach i szarpnął jego głowę w tył, zaczynając ssać jego skórę tuż pod żuchwą. Harry wydał z siebie z siebie dziwnie brzmiący, zduszony dźwięk, jakby się dusił, i podniósł swoją rękę do twarzy profesora, opuszki palców przesuwając po zaroście. Kiedy Snape w końcu się odsunął, Gryfon nie zabrał dłoni, ale opuścił swoją głowę, żeby spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

— Cieszę się z tego, co mi dzisiaj dałeś, Harry.

Potter znowu się zarumienił i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

— Severusie, ja... No, ja… Dziękuję — mruknął cicho w końcu, patrząc uparcie na oparcie kanapy. Snape uśmiechnął się chytrze, przesunął i obrócił biodra, przyciskając ich wyraźnie zarysowany przód do uda Pottera. Chłopak rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał znowu na swojego nauczyciela.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Harry.

Wzrok Gryfona, bez udziału jego woli, zsunął się w dół. Severus wykorzystał to i odgarniając włosy chłopaka, przysunął twarz i pocałował jego czoło, ocierając zarost o skórę młodzieńca. Odsunął biodra, oparł łokieć o kanapę i głaskał palcami kark Harry'ego.

— Powiedz mi, dlaczego wasz pałkarz pożerał cię na boisku wzrokiem? — zapytał swoim nauczycielskim tonem. — I nie twoją szyję, jak wszyscy, ale ciebie całego. Czy robi to też wtedy, kiedy przebieracie się w szatni?

Potter uniósł się gniewem na te insynuacje i zdawał się zapomnieć, że kapitan ma osobny pokój do przebierania się w szatni. Zapomniał też na resztę swojej wizyty, co się wydarzyło chwilę wcześniej w tym pokoju.

* * *

Harry przeciągnął się na łóżku i wstał, przeczesując włosy palcami, robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan. Ściągnął koszulę, chcąc iść pod prysznic, a wtedy w pokoju rozległo się gwałtowne wciąganie powietrza. Harry obrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, rzucając koszulkę na swoje łóżko.

— Przecież widziałeś wcześniej różne... ślady — powiedział spokojnie, zakrywając usta i ziewając.

— Uch, ale nie były one w takim miejscu…

Harry od razu spojrzał na swój brzuch, kiedy uderzyło w niego wspomnienie całującego go tam Severusa. Nic nie zobaczył, więc spojrzał znowu na Rona, zdezorientowany. Ten patrzył na niego i otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. W końcu się przemógł.

— Spojrzałeś w dół! _Co robiliście_, że spojrzałeś _akurat_ w **tamto** miejsce?

Brunet spanikował trochę i poczerwieniał, wykręcając palce.

— Nic, Ron... Tylko całował mnie po brzuchu. Nic takiego.

Weasley spojrzał w okolice jego pępka.

— Jak na moje oko, to brzuch jest _bardzo_ _blisko_ _**czegoś **__**innego**_, co bardziej ucieszyłoby się z twojej uwagi, jaką...

— O Merlinie, Ron! — jęknął Harry, chowając płonącą twarz w dłoniach. — Do niczego takiego nie doszło! Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że jeszcze o tym nie myślę...!

Po tych słowach umilkł i żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Jakiś głosik w głowie Harry'ego szeptał cicho, że wczoraj był taki moment, że pomyślał o...

— Ekhem. No dobra — chrząknął rudzielec. — Po prostu... nieważne. A ślad masz na szyi.

Harry poderwał głowę i pobiegł do lustra. W miejscu, w które Severus go całował po zamknięciu Lucky'ego w sypialni, znajdowała się mała, ale widoczna i czerwona malinka.

— Jak ja to zakryję? Przecież nie założę golfu czy szalika w kwietniu! — wyrzucił Harry, lamentując i załamując ręce.

Ron spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

— Może on nie chciał, żebyś to zakrywał? — Harry spojrzał dziwnie na przyjaciela, który wywijał młynka palcami i patrzył w górę, nagle sprawiając wrażenie zainteresowanego sufitem. Musiał tam zobaczyć pająka, bo wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w dół, na zdziwionego i czekającego na rozwinięcie Pottera. — No wiesz. Hermiona też mi zostawia takie ślady i ja jej.

— Po co? — zapytał Potter. Z jednej strony chciał trochę podręczyć Rona, widząc, jak męczy się z wymyślaniem odpowiedzi, której nie chce udzielić, a z drugiej naprawdę chciał poznać jego punkt widzenia na tą sprawę.

— Żeby... Uch. Ja po prostu lubię widzieć mój „znak" na niej — wymamrotał czerwony, jak zwykle po uszy, Ron. — To coś jak... Świadomość tego, że ona jest moja i wszyscy to widzą.

— Zazdrość, więc?

— Nie. Chodzi o… przynależność. Ona należy do mnie, ja do niej.

Harry nie zrozumiał, na czym polega różnica, ale Ron mu tego nie wyjaśnił, bo nie potrafił. Może i znał się trochę na subtelnościach, ale nie był w stanie wyartykułować ich tak, żeby zrozumiał je drugi facet, nawet jego przyjaciel.

Powiedział tylko:

— Kiedyś sam się przekonasz — i poszedł pierwszy pod prysznic.

* * *

Harry zszedł razem z Ronem na śniadanie. Obaj chłopacy śmiali się głośno i nie zwracali uwagi na otocznie. Dołączyli do Hermiony i innych przy stole Gryffindoru. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenia i czekał na „pierwsze uderzenie", które nastąpiło w momencie, w którym obaj z Ronem mieli zapchane usta.

— Harry, _on_ ci to zrobił? — zapytała Lavender Brown, patrząc na jego szyję.

Harry przeżuł, dotykając swojej szyi. Skierował uśmiech na stół nauczycielski, patrząc nieśmiało, ze spuszczonymi do połowy powiekami i lekkimi rumieńcami.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho, wracając do śniadania. Po paru chwilach nie było śladu rumieńców.

Ron zaczął mówić o ostatnim meczu Armat, więc szybko porzucono temat śladu Harry'ego. Kiedy przy stole wywiązała się niezobowiązująca kłótnia, nikt nie zauważył podejścia nauczyciela, póki ten się nie odezwał:

— Harry, przyjdź do mnie przed pierwszą lekcją.

Seamus niewyraźnie wyartykułował resztę słowa, które mu przerwano. Dean podskoczył, a Neville pisnął i podskoczył. Severus Snape stał za Harrym, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, wydając się wewnętrznie rozbawiony reakcjami, jakie wywołał.

— Ułoh — wyrzucił Harry, zdziwiony.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — powiedziały co niektóre osoby. Snape tylko spojrzał na nie krótko.

— Dobrze, Severusie — odpowiedział Harry.

Snape skinął mu głową i zrobił krok, żeby odejść, kiedy Lavender Brown, najwyraźniej odurzona feromonami wydzielanymi przez nauczyciela Obrony, zemdlała z wrażenia. Profesor odruchowo wyciągnął ręce i uratował dziewczynę przed rozbiciem głowy o podłogę. Otocznie wstrzymało oddechy. Snape wziął Gryfonkę na ręce i z irytacją na twarzy wyszedł z nią do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, kiedy nie udało mu się jej ocucić. Szepty wybuchły w całej Wielkiej Sali.

Harry wbił widelec w blat, wstał i czerwony ze złości wymaszerował z sali.

— A temu co? — zapytał Ron, patrząc dziwnie za przyjacielem. Hermina zakryła usta ręką, chichocząc.

— Zazdrosny, ot co — powiedziała cicho, mrugając do kiwającej głową w zrozumieniu, tez rozbawionej Parvati.

* * *

Kiedy Severus Snape wszedł do swoich komnat, Harry już tam był. Severus patrzył przez chwilę zdziwiony, jak Gryfon stara się uciec od Lucky'ego.

— Odejdź! — wrzasnął, tupiąc nogą. Kot się nie przejął, tylko miauknął żałośnie i zaczaił się na nogawkę chłopaka.

Severus podszedł, trzepnął kocurka przez głowę i odepchnął go.

— Odejdź, głupi kocie.

Lucky nie odszedł.

Snape westchnął zirytowany i podniósł kota za skórę na karku, zanosząc do sypialni. Kiedy wrócił, Harry stał przy ścianie, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

— Tak więc? Po co chciałeś mnie widzieć? — zapytał sucho, mrużąc oczy.

Ślizgon uniósł brew.

— Jesteś zły? — zapytał, podchodząc do chłopaka.

— Ależ przecież nie mam powodu.

— Właśnie — odpowiedział Severus, opierając dłonie po obu stronach chłopaka. Przesunął paznokciem po jego policzku, a następnie uniósł twarz Gryfona i pocałował go. Harry, jak zwykle, ochoczo oddał pocałunek, a jego zły nastrój wyleciał przez nieistniejące w lochach okno.

Snape odsunął się o wiele za szybko, jak na gust chłopaka.

— Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy chciałbyś iść ze mną w pierwszą sobotę maja na Pokątną.

— A mógłbym? — zapytał z nadzieją Gryfon, chwytając przód szaty Ślizgona.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

— Więc nie widzę przeszkód — odparł beztrosko Harry, cmokając Severus w usta. — Teraz muszę biec na Transmuację, więc zobaczymy się później.

— Oczywiście, panie Potter. Tylko dzisiaj będę zajęty sprawdzaniem prac, więc nie przychodź.

Gryfon wydął usta, ale pokiwał głową i wybiegł.

* * *

— Zabiera cię na Pokątną? — zapytała zazdrośnie Hermiona.

— Uch. Chcesz, żebym coś ci stamtąd przyniósł...? — zapytał Harry, już wiedząc, jak to się skończy. Nie pomylił się. Dziewczyna zaaplikowała mu ustnie całą listę rzeczy, póki Ron nie parsknął śmiechem.

— Hermiono, w jaki sposób przewidujesz, że on to wszystko zapamięta?

— Pójdę po pergamin! — krzyknęła, begnąc do dormitoriów dziewczyn.

— Dobrze masz — westchnął Ron, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik fotela. — Dzięki temu, że z nim jesteś, możesz robić więcej. Chociaż przepustek ci nie daje...

— Bo nie zostaję u niego na noc. Ron, błagam, przestań cały czas powracać z tym tematem. To... krępujące.

Od dalszych przesłuchań uratował go powrót Hermiony. Miała już zapisane trzy pozycje, zanim usiadła i dopisała resztę. Wcisnęła mu pergamin w ręce i uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana.

— Jestem pewna, że profesor Snape znajdzie wszystkie te tytuły, więc zapytaj go, jeśli nie dasz rady ich znaleźć.

Harry tylko pokiwał głową, rzucając pospiesznie okiem na listę.

— A ty, Ron? Nic nie chcesz? — zapytał, zwijając pergamin.

Ron pokręcił głową i wyszczerzył się.

— Na czym to skończyliśmy? — powiedział tylko, poprawiając się, aby było mu wygodniej.

A Harry jednak miał nadzeję, że ten temat nie wróci.

— Uch. Mówiłem, Ron, że nie zostaję u niego na noc. I nie wiem, kiedy będę. Więc mógłbyś już...

— Harry, czy on cię zaprosił kiedyś? — zapytała poważnie Hermiona.

— Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nawet gdyby, to bym odmówił. To za szybko.

Granger spojrzała na swojego chłopaka.

— Tylko ty przeskakujesz od razu do konkretów.

— Hermiona! — Oburzony i zawstydzony Ron spadł z fotela. — To Harry wrócił ostatnio gapiąc się na swoje krocze...

— Brzuch!

— ...kiedy wspomniałem, że ma nowy ślad!

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Dziwiłabym się, gdyby do niczego między nimi nie doszło aż tak długo. Owszem, profesor Snape jest rozważnym mężczyzną, ale Harry nastolatkiem. I biorąc to pod uwagę myślałam, że rzucisz się na niego niemal od razu.

— Na Severusa? Wyobażasz to sobie w ogóle?

— W sumie masz rację...

— Ale to jego kot rzuca się na mnie — dodał Harry po chwili i opowiedział im sytuajcę z Luckym. Ron się śmiał, a Hermiona zdziwiła, że Snape ma kota.

Wrócili do odrabiania prac domowych. Lavender Brown w końcu wróciła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, promieniejąc na wszystkich wokół.

— Nadużycie — mruknęła Granger, przerzucając kartki książki.

— Co? — Ron drapał się piórem w nos, a Harry trzymał język na zewnątrz.

— Nadużycie — powtórzyła dziewczyna. — Za długo miała styczność z wilą, przy tej jej obsesji. Nie dziwię się, że odleciała przy stole, będąc tak blisko profesora Snape'a.

— Ja jestem przy nim często, a przecież tak nie wyglądam... prawda? — zapytał z przestrachem Harry.

Hermiona machnęła ręką.

— Kilka razy na początku. Teraz już nie — odpowiedział beztrosko Weasley.

Harry jęknął i wrócił do pracy przy wtórze śmiechu Rona.

* * *

*przynależność.


	11. Ulica Pokątna

**Rozdział 11: **_**Ulica Pokątna**_

_**gdzie Pokątna jest zwiedzana oraz Harry i Ron prowadzą dziwnie poważną rozmowę  
**_

* * *

Trzeci maj nadszedł szybko. Pogoda była idealna, więc Harry o umówionej godzinie znalazł się pod drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, ubrany w mugolskie dżinsy i zieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Włosy związał luźno nad karkiem i czekał, trzymając pergamin z listą od Hermiony. Wkrótce pojawił się Severus, ubrany w ciemnoniebieskie czarodziejskie szaty.

— Chodźmy

Gryfon pokiwał głową i odbił się od ściany. W przyjemnej ciszy przeszli do bramy, a za nią Snape aportował ich na Pokątną

— Jak rozumiem, najpierw idziemy po składniki? — zapytał Potter, kiedy przestało mu wirować w żołądku. Nie omawiali wcześniej planu tej wycieczki, tylko sprawy, które Severus musi załatwić. Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

— Składniki na samym końcu. Najpierw do Gringotta.

Ledwo, co wyszli z punktu aportacyjnego, tłum porwał ich ze sobą. Harry uczepił się kurczowo ramienia towarzysza, żeby się nie zgubić. Zdążyli przejść spory kawał drogi, zanim ludzie zaczęli ich poznawać. Paradoksalnie, zamiast zagarniać ich bardziej, to zostawili im więcej miejsca, onieśmieleni.

— To dziwne — odezwał się Harry, kiedy odsunął się od Snape'a. żeby nie dusić go, ale nadal trzymał go za łokieć.

— Dziwne? Co dokładnie masz na myśli? — zapytał Severus, wchodząc do banku.

— Oni prawie zawsze oblegali mnie, kiedy wcześniej były takie sytuacje.

— Ale teraz jesteś ze mną. A przede mną zawsze uciekali.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Teraz powinni do ciebie lgnąć. — Snape uniósł brew, podając klucze goblinowi. — No wiesz, wyprzystojniałeś.

Severus pstryknął go w ucho i Potter zaśmiał się. Usiedli w wózku obok siebie i korzystając z okazji, Harry przytulił się do starszego mężczyzny.

Od pamiętnego wieczoru z kwietnia spędzali więcej czasu na tuleniu się, ale nie nastąpiło ponownie nic odchodzącego od normy. Harry był po prostu zawstydzony i nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał od niego Snape. Nie mówił mu o niczym, nie prosił o nic, nie nawiązywał do tamtego dnia, do wydarzeń. Więc chłopak nie naciskał. W jakimś stopniu był zadowolony, że Severus też nie naciska na niego, że nie ma żadnej presji na siebie nałożonej przez partnera.

Teraz Gryfon pocierał skroń o żuchwę mężczyzny, uśmiechając się niedorzecznie.

— Myślałem nad tym, żeby zgolić zarost — mruknął cicho Snape, obejmując ramieniem talię Harry'ego. Jak przewidział, chłopak uniósł głowę i oznajmił oburzonym głosem:

— Dlaczego? Pasuje ci, jest fajny! No i ja go… — urwał, artykułując coś niezrozumiale.

— Słucham? Nie dosłyszałem końca — drażnił się Snape. Pocałował zarumienionego chłopaka w policzek i chwycił go mocniej, kiedy wózkiem zatrzęsło.

— …lubię go — wymruczał Harry, po czym skubnął zębami żuchwę Ślizgona.

Na więcej nie miał czasu, bo goblin chrząknął, uzmysławiając im, że nie są sami. Obejrzeli się na niego i okazało się, że wózek już się zatrzymał. Wysiedli, Severus wybrał pieniądze, wsiedli z powrotem i wrócili na powierzchnię. Kiedy Snape wykazał ochotę pójścia na Nokturn i nosił się z zamiarem pozostawienia Harr'ego u Floriana Fortesque, Gryfon stanowczo odmówił i przyczepił się go jak metaforyczny rzep. Chcąc–nie chcąc, mężczyzna musiał zabrać go ze sobą.

Nokturn ma to do siebie, że wiele w nim się nie zmienia. Na świecie pojawia się nowy ład polityczny — Nokturn przyjmuje to do wiadomości, ale do niczego nie wykorzystuje tej wiedzy. Kolejny Czarny Pan ogłasza się — Nokturn przyjmuje to do wiadomości, ale oprócz pojawienia się zwolenników nowego czarnoksiężnika, nic innego się nie zmienia. Trwa wojna — Nokturn przyjmuje to do wiadomości, ale nadal jest tak samo ponury, podejrzany i niebezpieczny. I tak w kółko. Żadnej zmiany.

Wchodząc do każdego nowego sklepu, Severus trzymał dłoń na karku Harry'ego, żeby w razie potrzeby pchnąć go na ziemię bądź odsunąć. Było–nie było, w końcu to _Harry Potter_. Paru nieszczęśliwych zwolenników ciemności nadal mogło chcieć na nim zemsty. Chłopak jednak sam wyglądał, jakby jednocześnie żałował swojej decyzji, ale i chciał pokazać odwagę. Nauczyciel postarał się załatwić sprawunki jak najszybciej. Wracając na Pokątną Potter odetchnął głęboko.

— Następnym razem zostaję — powiedział; w jego głosie słychać było ulgę.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Rozumiem. Jeśli dobrze widziałem, miałeś jakąś listę z pismem panny Granger. Czy to są tylko książki?

— Nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że tak, nie patrzyłem.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń i Gryfon podał mu pergamin. Nauczyciel prawie parsknął śmiechem.

— Wiedziała, że sama nie zdobędzie tych książek, więc wykorzystała do tego fakt, że idziesz ze mną.

— W końcu to Hermiona — skwitował Potter i wzruszył ramionami. — Czyli do Esów & Floresów?

Profesor pokiwał głową. W księgarni Harry nie wiedział, gdzie ma iść, więc tylko łaził za Snape'em, służąc mu jako półka. Kiedy nie widział już nic, a jego mięśnie zaczęły krzyczeć z bólu, oparł się ciężko o regał.

— Severus — sapnął, ale Ślizgon zniknął już w następnym przejściu. Potter był bliski rzucenia ksiąg na ziemię, ale ktoś uratował go od ciężaru.

— Pan Potter! Sam pan nosi takie książki? No naprawdę, mógł pan użyć przynajmniej _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_! Gryfon patrzył na pracownika księgarni i miał ochotę walnąć się w czoło. Severus na pewno oczekiwał, że Hary użyje zaklęcia.

— Uch, nie pomyślałem — powiedział zamiast tego.

— Panie Potter, zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że do tych tytułów trzeba mieć specjalne pozwolenie? — wtrącił mężczyzna, nawet nie patrząc na Gryfona. Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet niespecjalnie chciałby z nim rozmawiać.

— Ja tylko noszę książki za profesorem Snape'em… Gdzie on jest… — Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać, a po chwili z przeciwnego regału wyszła postać Severusa.

— Ach, rozumiem — powiedział sprzedawca, przekazując książki na stos trzymany w górze zaklęciem profesora. Harry zagryzł wargę ze wstydu i odwrócił głowę. Mężczyźni chwilę porozmawiali, a potem przemieścili się w stronę lady. Po okazaniu karty nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i zapłaceniu za książki, Snape zmniejszył je (ku grozie księgarza) i podał Herry'emu.

— Nie pomyślałem o zaklęciu — wymamrotał Potter. Gdy szli w kierunku apteki, masował swój biceps.

— O jakim zaklęciu? — zapytał Snape, a każdy spojrzał na ruch Gryfona, zrozumiał. — Nosiłeś te wszystkie książki na rękach?

— … no

Severus wsunął palce we włosy Pottera i pogłaskał go po karku.

— Jak wrócimy, dam ci maść, żebyś nie musiał potem cierpieć od zakwasów. Ale nie byłoby tego, gdybyś jednak pomyślał. Jesteś czarodziejem. Pamiętaj o tym.

— Tak, wiem — burknął Harry, udając obrazę. Snape'a to wewnętrznie rozbawiło, więc pocałował Gryfona w skroń i poklepał po ramieniu.

Okoliczni reporterzy nagle wyskoczyli zza szyldów, straganów, zaułków, wystawionych towarów na sprzedaż, drzwi, okiennic, budynków, zza innych przechodniów czy zza pleców dwójki z Hogwartu. Prawie każdemu udało się uchwycić ten pocałunek.

Ślizgon stał jak wmurowany, a Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo. Pociągnął profesora za rękaw i nie odpowiadał na pytania. Kiedy jednak zadano pytanie o „pożycie intymne", Harry nie wytrzymał:

— Severus jest byłym Śmierciożercą. Pewnie jeszcze nie zapomnieliście, co oni robili. Naprawdę chcecie mu podpaść?

Tłumek paparazzi odsunął się jak ręką odjął.

— Sprytne — mruknął Snape do Gryfona.

— Czasami zdarzają mi się takie przebłyski.

* * *

Mając już wszystko załatwione, Severus wydawał się trochę rozdrażniony. Kiedy Harry piąty raz zapytał go, czy wszystko w porządku, w końcu odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą:

— Nigdy nie byłem na randce. Nie wiem, gdzie cię zabrać i co robić.

Uroczy czerwony kolor rozlał się na policzkach chłopaka. Randka? Tego punktu wieczoru nie było w omawianych planach, chociaż Harry po cichu liczył na coś takiego, na wspólną chwilę nie w szkole, ale gdzieś indziej. Mimo to odpowiedział:

— Nie musisz mnie nigdzie zabierać. Możemy wrócić do szkoły i posiedzieć u ciebie w lochach.

Snape nie ustąpił. Skończyło się siedzeniem przy piwie kremowym w nierzucającym się w oczy kącie Dziurawego Kotła.

Severus naprawdę się starał. Nie odsunął nóg od łydek Harry'ego, złapał jego rękę i głaskał ją, trzymając na stole… Nawet nie przejął się pojedynczymi fleszami. Harry czuł się zażenowany, szczęśliwy i połechtany jednocześnie. Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, nauczyciel zadecydował, że pora wracać do szkoły.

Potter cieszył się z tego dnia. Może na początku wydawało się typowo formalnym, jednak pod koniec formalność zdecydowanie ustąpiła miejsca prywatności. Nie romantyzmowi, tylko prywatności.

* * *

Hermiona była zafascynowana książkami, które dostała. Ron patrzył na Harry'ego wilkiem, kiedy jego dziewczyna zapomniała o całym świecie i zatopiła się w lekturze.

— Musiałeś dawać jej to teraz?

— Miałem zostawić na potem, żeby mnie rozszarpała? — odmruknął brunet.

— No, racja — zgodził się Ron. — To skoro ona teraz jest w innym świecie… pójdziesz ze mną poćwiczyć quidditcha?

Harry się zgodził. Polatali trochę, rzucali kaflem i zmieniali się na miotłach. Na koniec wylądowali na trybunach i odpoczywając, rozmawiali.

— Zabrał cię na randkę, jak byliście na Pokątnej? Ma facet gest.

Harry parsknął.

— Cieszę się, że to zrobił.

Weasley spojrzał w górę, podziwiając chmury. W końcu odchylił się cały, opierając głowę o oparcie siedzenia.

— Powiedz mi, Harry… Czy Snape poprosił cię kiedyś o… no wiesz.

Harry wiedział. Ale udał, że nie wie. Po pierwsze, chciał pomęczyć przyjaciela, a po drugie, wolał nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Chociaż lepsza rozmowa o tym z Ronem, który też jest chłopakiem, niż z Hermioną, której to kobiecej części nie do końca rozumiał.

— No wiesz — ciągnął Ron — żebyś został na noc. Żebyście zrobili coś… więcej niż zdobywanie punktów kaflem.

— …złapali znicz? — zasugerował cicho Potter. Ron przytaknął. — Od meczu z Ravenclawem… nie. Pomiędzy nami nie dzieje się nic, co sugerowałoby powrót tamtej sytuacji. Czasami myślę, że on ma na to ochotę, bo patrzy tak na mnie… ale nie jestem pewien. Ani o tym nie mówi, ani nic nie robi. Nie wiem — skończył Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Ron, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, patrzył w niebo.

— Taa… a sam tego chcesz?

Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Ja… sądzę, że chyba tak.

— Mówiłeś mu o tym? — Weasley zamknął oczy.

— …nie. — Harry czuł, jak jego rumieniec obejmuje policzki i szyję. Potarł dłonią kark.

— Hermiona też nic nie mówi — mruknął Ron. Ponieważ zrobił to cicho, Harry stwierdził, że nie miał tego słyszeć. Dlatego nie zareagował.


	12. Bonus: Przygoda Lucky'ego

**Bonus: **_**Przygoda Lucky'ego**_

_**gdzie kot pokazuje swoją perspektywę świata  
**_

* * *

Czarny wpuszczał Małego do swoich komnat. Lucky czaił się z tyłu, więc kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Lucky ruszył sprintem, przebiegł między nogami Czarnego, nawet nie zaplątując się w jego nauczycielską szatę, i wyleciał na korytarz. Nie zdążyli go złapać.

Kiedy był już w bezpiecznej odległości, zaczął dreptać środkiem korytarza, a nie pod ścianami. Zobaczył, że ludzie, podobnie ubrani jak Mały, przyglądają mu się dziwnie. Nie przejmował się tym, tylko z błyszczącymi ślepiami szedł odkrywać budynek.

Dotarł do bardzo dużej sali. Wślizgnął się do środka i zauważył, że są tam rozstawione długie stoły, a przy niektórych siedzieli ludzie. Skradał się między nimi, ocierając się o każdą powierzchnię, przez co wiele osób podskakiwało przerażonych i patrzyło za oddalającym się czarnym kotem.

Lucky używał węchu. Kierował się w stronę znajomego zapachu. Znajomego zapachu i jedzenia.

Otarł się o dwie nogi złączone razem, potem wskoczył na nie.

Rudy i Brązowa patrzyli na niego z góry; zamiauczał i wszedł na stół, zaczynając jeść z talerza Rudego.

— Lucky!

Odwrócił się, padł plackiem na blat i wbił spojrzenie w drzwi, gdzie Mały stał i celował w niego różdżką.

— Ani mi się waż go przywoływać, Potter! — warknął Czarny, wymijający Małego i podchodząc do stołu Gryfonów.

Zanim Lucky był w stanie coś zrobić, ręka z tyłu złapała go i przydusiła do stołu. Warknął i odwrócił głowę; Brązowa patrzyła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, ale trzymała go mocno przy blacie.

Lucky pufnął i nie wyrywał się.

— Panno Granger, może go pani puścić — powiedział Czarny, gdy już dotarł do stołu. Brązowa puściła Lucky'ego, a ten jak zaczarowany patrzył na rękę Czarnego. Z cichym mruknięciem rzucił się na tą rękę i wpił się w nią zębami i pazurami.

Severus Snape wyniósł Lucky'ego z Wielkiej Sali, mają przyczepionego kocura do swojego przedramienia.


	13. notka

Jest mi bardzo, baaardzo przykro.

Ostatnio próbowałam się skupić na napisaniu zakończenia do _Feromonów_; miało być coś o tym, że nadszedł maj, egzaminy i w ogóle, i Snape nie ma dla Harry'ego czasu, i Harry zachowuje się jakby odstawiono mu narkotyk, czy coś (i miałam zarąbiste wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Fleur nie miała na nikogo takiego niezdrowego, narkotycznego efektu, naprawdę!), a potem wszystko się naprawia i żyją długo i szczęśliwie razem z Luckym...

Ale odkryłam, że nie mogłam. Fabułę jako-tako w głowie miałam, ale nie mogłam niczego przelać na papier. Nie sądzę, żeby działo się tak tylko przez to, że moje potterowskie otp to Rarry. Po prostu... Snarry nie ma już dla mnie takiego przebicia, jak miało wcześniej. Owszem, do Serii Herbacianej czy Kamienia Małżeństw będę wracać, na koniec DI będę czekać, ale nie sądzę, że istnieje jakieś inne Snarry niż te trzy wymienione, które przebije się w moje gusta.

Wiem, że mówiłam, że nie zostawię niezakończonego opowiadania, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Jeśli ktoś chce, to po konsultacji ze mną - w komentarzu, przez livejournal, przez twitter (wszędzie username brzmi kasssumi) - może dokończyć to opowiadanie. Chociaż wątpię, czy ono ma taki wielki potencjał... Inaczej. Wątpię, czy ja wykorzystałam potencjał tego opowiadania.

Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady dokończyć _Feromonów_.


End file.
